That One Annoying Shipper
by fujoshi97
Summary: "Apa kau sudah gila?" "Kau ingin aku berpacaran dengan dia? Dia itu laki-laki!" "Aku 'kan Fujoshi dan Shipper bodoh! Tentu saja aku ingin OTP-ku menjadi nyata!" Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Fujoshi 17 tahun biasa berhasil masuk kedalam kehidupan para idola Korea? Apalagi dia seorang Shipper! KookGa/ChanBaek/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**That One Annoying Shipper**

-Pairing-

SugaKookie

ChanBaek

-Cast-

Dehia (Original Female Character)

Kinzu (Original Female Character)

Jeon Jeongkook (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

-Rated-

T (PG-15)

-Genre-

Romance ; Drama ; Friendship ; Humor

-Length-

Chaptered

-Disclaimer-

Cerita fiksi ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh para idola diatas. Kesamaan jalan cerita, nama original karakter, tempat dan waktu yang digunakan adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning!** Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/Boys Love yang sama artinya dengan hubungan sesama jenis/Homoseksual, mengikutsertakan konten dewasa, juga mengunakan istilah "Fujoshi" dan "Shipper" yang tidak selalu dalam konteks yang positif. Selain itu cerita ini juga dikategorikan sebagai _SlowBurn_ dimana alur cerita berjalan dengan lambat. Jika pembaca mengangap hal tersebut tidak sesuai atau kurang nyaman sebagai konteks fiksi bacaan pembaca, maka pembaca diharapkan menutup halaman ini dan mencari cerita fiksi yang sekiranya sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Saya sangat menerima kritikan dan saran, namun saya tidak menerima bash yang tidak memajukan.

 _Happy reading!_

Author POV

 _05:00 AM Seoul, Korea Selatan_

Di dalam sebuah ruang kamar dengan desain interior yang serba hitam dan putih, tampak seorang gadis muda sedang tertidur diatas tempat tidur _Queen-size_. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar di dalam tidurnya sambil terkekeh kecil, menunjukkan betapa dia menikmati mimpinya itu.

"Tidak, tidak _Oppa._ Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tidak, tidak kau harus mendengarkan aku _Oppa!_ Dengar! Kalau kau memang menyukainya, aku ikhlas! Sungguh! Aku—"

 _I need you, girl! Wae—_

Bruk! Dengan setengah sadar gadis itu mematikan jam alarmnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia pun terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Setelahnya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah jam alarmnya di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Urgh!" decaknya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau! Alarm sialan! kau menganggu tidurku tepat disaat-saat yang paling kutunggu! Tidakkah kau tau kalau—"

 **Knock! Knock!**

Lagi lagi ucapan gadis itu terputus oleh suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itupun menghela nafas. Lagi lagi celoteh paginya harus terputus di tengah jalan.

"Ya?" sahut gadis itu.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara seorang wanita dari belakang pintu.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Belum, aku masih jauh di dalam mimpiku. Ada apa?" respon gadis itu.

"Yah! Aku bertanya serius!" kesal si pemilik suara.

"Makanya kau jangan menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh. Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, buktinya aku bisa menjawabmu tadi." kesal gadis itu.

Sih pengetuk pintu pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Baiklah, baiklah aku yang salah. Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja." balas gadis itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu kamar gadis itupun terbuka. Masuklah seorang wanita kedalam kamar gadis itu. "Kenapa kau masih di atas tempat tidurmu? Kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau hari ini adalah hari Senin, itu artinya kau masih harus berangkat ke sekolah?" celoteh wanita itu begitu masuk dan mendapati gadis—adik perempuannya—masih duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tahu kok. Tenang saja, kak. Aku baru saja bangun. Kau yang datang terlalu awal ke kamarku." balas gadis itu. Wanita itu kembali terkekeh lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping adiknya.

"Hei! Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." kekeh wanita itu.

"Aku tau. Maaf, aku memang sedikit tidak bisa mengontrol emosi di pagi hari. Ada apa, kak?" bingung gadis itu. Pasalnya sang kakak tidak pernah repot-repot untuk mengecek kamar adiknya, kecuali ada hal penting atau dia memerlukan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama nanti. Bagaimana? Oh iya, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kita harus sarapan bersama hari ini. Kakak turun dulu ya, harus membantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan. Cepatlah berkemas!" setelahnya wanita itu langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar sih gadis dengan tidak lupa kembali menutup pintu kamar adiknya itu. 

Defhia POV

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kakak ingin mengajakku berangkat bersama? Apa aku masih bermimpi?

"Aish, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak perduli. Pada akhirnya aku juga akan tahu." acuhku.

Ah! Aku bahkan belum mengenalkan diriku! Maaf! Hallo! Namaku Defhia. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tau namaku terdengar cukup aneh. _Okay,_ sangat aneh. Tapi, seaneh apapun namaku, ini tetaplah pemberian orangtuaku. _Better respect that, dear._

Aku tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. _Well,_ aku memang bukan orang asli Korea. Aku adalah orang Indonesia. Aku pindah ke Seoul saat umurku 4 tahun, tepat sebelum aku bisa memulai sekolah. Kedua orangtuaku menikah di Indonesia, namun tanpa sepengetahuanku mereka ternyata sudah merencanakan untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan sejak dulu, bahkan mungkin sebelum aku lahir.

Setelah menabung dan mengumpulkan uang yang cukup, orangtuaku berhasil untuk membeli rumah, mendapat pekerjaan yang stabil dan hidup tenang sebagai warga Korea Selatan. Kami hidup berempat di Seoul. Ayah, ibu, kakakku dan aku. Kalian sudah bertemu dengan kakakku. Namanya Kinzu. Ia wanita karier berusia 28 tahun. Dia berkerja di salah satu perusahaan luar negeri di Seoul. Dia berkerja sebagai seorang _event organizer_ disana. Jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana bisa seorang _event organizer_ bekerja di sebuah perusahaan luar negeri, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia sangat membantu keuangan keluarga kami.

Sedangkan aku adalah anak terakhir dari orangtuaku, aku baru berumur 17 tahun, ini adalah tahun terakhirku. Aku bersekolah di _Seoul International High School._ Dan aku adalah _senior_ sekarang **.** _Yes!_ Oh ya, aku sudah berulang kali meminta untuk disekolahkan di sekolah swasta biasa, namun orangtuaku tidak setuju. Mereka berdua ingin aku merasa nyaman bersekolah disini, dengan masuk sekolah internasional mereka merasa aku tidak akan merasa aneh sebagai warga asing disini.

Aku tidak masalah menjadi warga asing disini. Lagipula aku sudah sah sebagai warga Negara Korea Selatan sekarang. Akan sangat konyol jika masih ada saja yang mengangapku aneh. Tapi, orangtuaku tetap tidak setuju. Dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikuti keinginan mereka. Toh, aku tidak dirugikan. Aku juga tidak ingin mereka menjadi _stress_ karena mengkhawatirkanku.

Selain itu, sampai saat ini aku belum mempunyai adik. Aku tetaplah anak bungsu di keluarga ini. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuatku menjadi sedikit manja dan kekanak-kananak. Tapi, biarpun begitu aku senang tanpa seorang adik. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil, jadi aku harap aku tidak harus berurusan dengan mereka. Sampai kapanpun.

Aku rasa cukup sekian perkenalanku. Ya ampun! Aku harus segera berkemas. Sampai nanti! 

_07:20 AM_

Ah, lega rasanya. Asal kalian tahu, biasanya aku memerlukan waktu lama untuk berkemas. Bisa selesai pada pukul 07:20 adalah suatu keajaiban. Dengan segera aku pun menuruni anak tangga dari kamarku menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi!" sahut tiga suara berbeda dari ruang makan. "Ah, Defhia! Tumben sekali kau sudah siap? Bukankah ini baru pukul 07:20?" tanya ibuku heran. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, kakakku sudah terlebih dahulu menyahut.

"Jangan khawatir bu! Hari ini aku berniat untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah." sahut kakakku.

"Apa? Bukankah biasanya kau akan terlambat jika mengantar adikmu dulu?" tanya ibu bingung.

"Aku juga bingung bu. Tapi, aku terlalu lapar untuk berurusan dengan hal ini, apalagi ini masih pagi." keluhku. "Sarapan dulu?" pintaku pada ibu. Ibu terkekeh kecil, begitu juga dengan ayah dan kakak. Apa-apaan mereka. Aku 'kan serius, kenapa menertawakanku.

"Yah! Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius! Berfikir pagi-pagi tanpa sarapan itu tidak baik!" celotehku sambil memanyunkan bibir kesal.

"Sudahlah, Defhia. Berteriak pagi-pagi juga tidak baik. Duduklah. Kita sarapan lalu kau bisa membahasnya lagi dengan kakakmu. Bagaimana?" tegur ayah.

Wajahku memerah mendengar teguran ayah. Bodoh sekali aku! Sudah jelas belum sarapan, tapi sudah berteriak-teriak di meja makan. Aku jadi semakin lapar dan lemas.

"Aku mengerti." sahutku lalu duduk di samping kakakku. Dia menoleh padaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau ini sudah berusia 17 tahun, masih saja berkelakuan seperti anak TK. Cepatlah dewasa! Tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikahimu kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu."

Aku mengendus kesal. Aku sebal sekali dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. "Yah! Aku ini baru berumur 17 tahun. 17 Tahun kak! Masih terlalu awal untuk berfikir pernikahan. Harusnya kakak yang memikirkan soal itu. Memang mau jadi perawan tua." Ledekku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Rasakan!

"Apa kau bilang! Yah—"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Ini masih pagi! Jangan membuat keributan di depan meja makan. Cepatlah makan lalu berangkat. Kalian berdua bisa terlambat." tegur ibu.

Aku dan kakak dengan sigap langsung menyantap makanan kami. Demi apapun, ibu yang sedang marah tidak boleh kau ganggu. Lebih garang bahkan dari anjing penjaga Mr. Kim di samping rumah. 

_08:00 AM_

"Benarkan apa kata ibu. Sekarang kalian berdua terlambat." kesal ibu.

"Aku tidak terlambat ibu. Kelas dimulai pukul 08:30. Lagipula jarak rumah dan sekolah cukup dekat. Aku tidak akan terlambat, tenang saja." sahutku menyakinkan ibu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu perihal kakak." Lanjutku sambil melirik kearah kakak yang masih memakai sepatu _heels_ kerjanya.

"Aku sedang cuti hari ini." sahutnya.

"Kau cuti? Lalu, untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Ditambah bangun sepagi ini?" selidik ibu.

Aku hanya menatap kakak bingung. Aku jadi semakin curiga. Sudah ingin mengantarku sekolah, sekarang tiba-tiba dia mengambil cuti. Bukannya kenapa, kakakku itu seorang _worckaholic._ Dia tidak akan mengambil cuti untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada manfaatnya atau tidak darurat. Seperti sekarang.

"Kakak mau menikah?" tanyaku asal.

"Apa!?"

"Menikah?"

"Jangan!"

Teriak tiga respon berbeda. Aku menatap mereka bingung. 

**Pletak!**

"Hei! Sakit! Masih dipakai tahu!" keluhku saat kakakku menjitak kepalaku tercinta.

"Makanya jangan membahas yang aneh-aneh! Kakak ada urusan penting, kebetulan satu arah dengan sekolahmu. Karena itu kakak mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Apa tidak bosan berangkat sendirian terus?" jelas kakak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan." jawabku polos. Kakakku bersiap kembali menjitakku. "Tidak! Baikhlah, ayo berangkat bersama! Pasti menyenangkan!" sindirku.

"Kalian berdua ini. Tidak baik pagi-pagi membuat orangtua terkejut seperti itu." tegur ayah. "Sudah, sudah. Ayo berangkat sekarang. Ibumu sudah menunggu dari tadi." ajak ayah.

Aku dan kakak pun bergegas menuju pintu depan rumah kami. Kami berpamitan pada ibu setelah sebelumya meminta ayah untuk menunggu di dalam mobil. Biasanya aku dan kakak berangkat mengunakan bus. Hanya ayah yang mengendarai mobil ke kantornya. Namun, karena hari ini kami berangkat di jam yang sama ayah pun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan kami hingga ke stasiun.

"Kami berangkat!" 

_08:15 AM_

"Terima kasih tumpangannya ayah. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap kakakku saat kami tiba di stasiun. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan kearah ayah.

"Ah, kita masih harus menunggu 5 menit lagi." keluhku. Aku tidak suka menunggu.

"Jangan berlebihan. Hanya 5 menit. Bukan 5 jam." protes kakakku.

"Tetap saja. Intinya aku tetap harus menunggu. Padahal biasanya aku tidak perlu menunggu." Kesalku. Aku dan kakak memilih untuk menunggu sambil berdiri, lagipula hanya 5 menit saja.

"Kau ini, tetap saja seperti dulu. Lagipula kita tidak sedang menunggu bus." jawab kakakku.

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak menunggu bus? Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Menunggu hujan uang?"

"Kalau kau mau menunggu hujan uang, silahkan saja."

"Yah! Aku ini serius kak!"

"Kita menunggu jemputan kakak."

"Jemputan? Oh, maksud kakak begitu. Baiklah. Tapi, aku tetap harus menunggu busku. Asiknya naik jemputan aku juga mau." Iriku tetap dengan manyunan bibir.

"Kau ikut denganku."

"Apa? Ikut dengan siapa? Aku ini masih harus sekolah kak. Aku tidak bisa langsung bekerja."

Kakakku menghela nafas. "Kau ini bawel sekali, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini cuti. Jadi aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke kantorku. Lagipula bisa hancur reputasi kakak kalau membawamu ke kantor kakak."

"Lalu kau mau mengajakku kemana? Ah! Berarti kau mengajakku membolos! Kakak macam apa kau! Tapi, aku tidak masalah. Asal jangan katakan pada ayah atau ibu."

Kakak memutar bola matanya malas. Hei! Apa-apaan itu! Itu 'kan ciri khas ku kenapa dia melakukannya juga.

"Kau ini! Kadang kakak bingung denganmu! Terkadang kau sangat pintar, bahkan aku sampai tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, terkadang kau sangat _idiot_ dan lambat. Seperti saat ini."

 _Idiot?_ Lambat!? Kenapa pagi ini aku jadi kena sasaran penghinaan seperti ini? Aku ini cuma gadis 17 tahun biasa! Aku benar-benar merasa terpojok saat ini! Belum sempat aku membalas kakak, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan kami. Membuatku memiringkan kepala bingung.

Aku semakin bingung melihat kakak yang menghampiri mobil itu, membuka pintunya lalu duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia menoleh kearahku dan menatapku bingung. Apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah!"

"EH? Ini mobil jemputan yang kakak masuk? Ini!? Wah—" belum selesai aku berdecak kagum, kakak sudah kembali memotong ucapanku.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik! Ayo masuk stasiun sudah semakin ramai! Jangan berdiri saja disana!" tegur kakak.

Dengan tergesa aku segera membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk kedalam lalu duduk tepat di samping kakakku.

Author POV

Defhia masih menatap kagum pada interior mobil yang ia naiki saat ini. Keluarga Defhia bukanlah keluarga kelas atas di Korea Selatan. Mereka sederhana dan cukup. Jadi, wajar saja 'kan kalau dia terkagum melihat isi dari mobil sedan hitam yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di jalan dan drama-drama saja?

Kinzu tertawa kecil melihat sang adik yang masih asik sendiri dengan kekagumannya. "Hentikan itu! Wajahmu membuatku geli!" ia pun tak dapat menahan tawa dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Geli? Wajahmu dan wajahku itu mirip, kak. Kalau wajahku menggelikan, bayangkan hal yang sama dengan wajahmu. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih geli." Celoteh Defhia.

"Kau—"

"Ekhem!" dehem sebuah suara dari kursi supir.

" _Gosh!_ " kaget Defhia. "Yah! Apa-apaan itu! Kau mengagetkanku! Kalau aku mati muda apa kau mau bertanggung jawab!" kesalnya.

"Maaf, Suga. Dia memang berisik. Seperti radio rusak. Abaikan dia." Sahut Kinzu.

"RADIO RU— _okay,_ kakak ini sudah—" Defhia berhenti secara tiba-tiba begitu menangkap bayangan pria yang tengah menyetir mobil di depannya.

"A-apa kakak bilang tadi? S- si- siapa nama pria ini tadi?" tanya Defhia dengan terbata.

"Suga. Min Suga. Min Yoongi. Silahkan kau pilih." Sahut pria yang masih asik berkutat dengan setir mobil.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" reflek Defhia. "E-eh, maksudku. Aku bertanya pada kakakku. Sangat tidak baik memotong pembicaraan orang lain, Suga." jelas Defhia.

 **Krik. Krik. Krik.**

"YA AMPUN! KAU ADALAH SUGA! YA AMPUN!" teriak Defhia tidak karuan. Ia pun berbalik menghadap kakaknya lalu menggoncangkan tubuh kakaknya. "KAK! INI SUGA! KAK APA KAU—"

Kinzu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di depan mulut Defhia, menghentikan gadis itu dari teriakan berkuahnya.

"Hentikan! Kau menjijikkan! Bicaralah seperti orang normal!" kesal Kinzu. "Aku tau dia Suga. Karena itu aku mengajakmu hari ini." jelas Kinzu dengan tetap tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Defhia yang sudah terkena serangan jantung kecil-kecilan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kakak yang bahkan bukan _K-popers_ bisa tau soal Suga!?" teriak Defhia.

"Ya ampun, _kid._ Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu? Aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi tuli." cibir Suga.

Defhia mendelik kesal. "Dengar. Panggilanmu saja adalah _Grandpa._ Bagaimana bisa kau 'terlalu muda'."

"Wah, tak kusangka kau bisa tenang juga berhadapan dengan idola favoritmu." puji Kinzu.

"KAU BENAR! _OH MY GOD_! DIA IDOLAKU BAGAIMANA INI!" histeris Defhia.

Kinzu menghela nafas dalam. "Aku terlalu cepat memujimu. Dengar. Cobalah untuk tetap tenang, akan kujelaskan begitu kita sampai ttujuan. Dan. Jangan tanyakan kemana. Kau tunggu saja dan jadilah adik yang baik. Atau, aku akan membakar semua koleksi BLmu atau apalah itu." ancam Kinzu.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!—"

"Karena itu diamlah!"

"Ck." kesal Defhia, namun dia diam mengikuti keinginan sang kakak, bagaimanapun koleksi BLnya lebih penting daripada harga dirinya. 

Defhia POV 

_09:00 AM Big Hit Entertaiment  
_

Aku yakin kalau aku masih tertidur di kasurku dengan air liur yang menetes dan piyama yang tak terpakai rapi. Aku yakin itu! Tak ada lagi penjelasan masuk akal selain itu. Bagaimana bisa aku ada di agensi salah satu group idola favoritku. Bagaimana bisa!

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat.. pucat?"

Suara itu! Suga!

"Kau! Kenapa kau masih disini!"

Suga menatapku bingung. "Aku sudah mengantarmu selama kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan. Bagaimana bisa kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku ada disini!?" ujar Suga dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Aku terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku selalu panik setiap mengingat ada dia disini. Salahkan dia yang pendek, kecil dan pucat seperti itu. Dia jadi tak terlihat.

"Apa katamu!?" kesal Suga.

Apa? Aish, lagi-lagi aku mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku benci kebiasaanku ini.

"Dengar, Suga. Maafkan adikku. Dia memang sedikit berbeda. Dia unik." sahut kakakku.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti adikmu. Tapi kurasa kita hampir terlambat. Ayo masuk." ajak Suga.

Kenapa aku masih belum juga terbangun? Apa aku benar-benar bermimpi?

Aku menaikan tanganku lalu mencubit pipiku pelan. "Aw!" aku mendesis. "Sakit." Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi. Kepalaku pusing. Aku rasa aku bisa pingsan saat ini juga.

"Defhia? Ya ampun! Kenapa masih disana? Ayo! Kita harus segera masuk, kita tidak boleh terlambat!"

"A-aku datang!"

Ya ampun. 

_09:20 AM_

"Selamat datang di BTS _'s Studio_. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin." Sambut Suga begitu dia membukakan pintu untuk kami masuk.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku memang sudah tidak lagi terlalu histeris dengan keadaan sekarang. Tapi, akibat berfikir terlalu banyak tadi, aku jadi mual sekarang. Aku rasa wajahku sudah sepucat mayat.

"Ah, Suga! Apa kau punya minuman hangat? Kurasa adikku perlu menenangkan diri."

Suga menatapku khawatir. Sungguh, aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku rasa aku sudah terlihat sangat parah kalau sampai _Grandpa_ ini bahkan mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau benar. Dia malah semakin pucat. Tunggulah, aku bisa turun ke kafe di bawah dan membelikannya sesuatu. Kalian tunggu saja disini." setelahnya ia langsung mengambil dompetnya di meja lalu beranjak keluar.

"Maaf merepotkanmu!" teriak kakakku.

Aku masih berdiri terdiam di tempatku. Aku sungguh-sungguh pusing dan mual. Kakakku menarikku pelan lalu mendudukkanku di sofa di pinggir studio. Ya ampun, aku bahkan tau kalau studio ini yang dipakai _Grandpa_ untuk membuat lagu-lagunya. Bahkan, lagu yang menjadi favoritku. _Never Mind_ , contohnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terkejut separah ini. Aku hanya berniat memberikan sedikit kejutan." jelas kakakku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal. Dia sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa dia berfikir kalau aku marah karena hal ini.

Aku tersenyum pelan. "Ya ampun, kak. Hentikan wajahmu itu. Membuatku semakin mual!"

"Yah! Sudah kuduga! Kau ini memang menyebalkan! Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini!" geram kakakku.

"Hehe. Aku hanya bercanda kak. Tapi, aku memang sedikit mual dan pusing. Mungkin karena _shock_. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka dengan kejutan kakak. Jangan khawatir." ujarku menyakinkan.

Kakakku tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kurasa sambil menunggu Suga kembali, kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan penjelasan."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku rasa kepalaku akan pecah. Sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya kalau aku ada di dalam studio _Grandpa._ "

" _Grandpa_? Kau bahkan sudah terdengar akrab dengannya. Aku salut." tawa kakak.

"Bukan begitu. Ayolah jangan menggodaku. Cepat kak, jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah baikan kok!"

"Iya, iya. Baiklah. Jadi begini, kau tentu tau bukan kalau kakak bekerja tetap sebagai _event organizer_ di salah satu perusahaan luar negeri bukan? Dan, kakak juga tidak pernah memberikan _detail_ soal perusahaan kakak."

"Aku menghargai itu. Itu _privacy_ kakak. Ayah dan ibu juga tau akan hal itu. Kami mempercayaimu."

"Ah, terima kasih. Jadi, sebenarnya kakak tidak berkerja sebagai _event organizer_ dalam perusahaan luar negeri. Well, lebih tepatnya hanya perusahaan biasa _."_

"Biasa?"

"Iya, jadi kakak hanya bekerja di perusahaan swasta biasa, bukan perusahaan besar yang wah dan sebagainya, kau tahu?"

"Ah, aku rasa tidak begitu masalah di mana kakak bekerja. Kakak sudah sangat membantu keuangan keluarga kita, itu sendiri sudah sesuatu yang wah, kak. Tidak perlu khawatir." ujarku meyakinkan.

"Ya, terima kasih. Dan, ketika kakak bilang hanya perusahaan biasa, yang kakak maksud adalah perusahaan eh.. seperti agensi, kau tahu? Tempat para _idols_ berkumpul, _trainee_ , membahas _event, produce_ dan lain lain?" 

"Ya? Lalu?"

Kakakku memutar bola matanya malas, hei menyebalkan. Akhir-akhir ini dia melakukan itu terus, itu kan ciri khasku.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti maksud kakak?"

"Tidak. Jadi, kakak bekerja sebagai _event organizer_ suatu agensi? _Cool._ Apa hubungannya dengan ini semua?" 

Kakak menepuk dahinya pelan. Kenapa dia?

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Lihat sekelilingmu? Dimana kita sekarang."

Aku melihat sekeliling. Bisa dipastikan kalau kita berada di studio _Grandpa._

"Studio _Grandpa._ " jawabku singkat.

"Secara umum, di mana kita? Ya ampun."

"Big Hit?" jawabku ragu.

" _Damn, yes! Goddamit how can you be so slow?"_ oceh kakakku. Dia selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris ketika kesal, aku rasa dia sedang kesal sekarang. 

"Lalu?"

"Argh!" geram kakakku. "Itu artinya aku bekerja disini! Di Big Hit!"

"Big Hit? BIG HIT?"

"Ya! Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, aku tidak mengerti kecepatan otakmu itu. Sudah terlalu lambat untuk anak seusiamu."

"Hei! _Rude."_

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpikir panjang apakah aku perlu memberitahumu atau tidak. Karena kupikir kau tidak mempunyai _idol_ yang berasal dari agensi ini, dan lagi aku juga tidak bisa untuk selalu mengajakmu kalaupun kau tertarik. Pekerjaanku bukan bidangmu. Barulah sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, kau menceritakan padaku soal BTS dan aku baru sadar kalau ternyata _idol_ mu adalah salah satu _idol_ yang sering mengunakan jasaku disini. Karena itu aku berpikir untuk menjadi kakak yang baik dan mengundangmu kesini. Rencana itu seharusnya kulakukan minggu lalu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mengundangmu kesini juga bukanlah hal yang _professional_ karena itu aku membatalkannya. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana 3 hari lalu kau sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menghadiri _fanmeet_ BTS membuatku tak tega. Dan, jadilah aku mengajakmu kesini!" Kakak mengambil nafas panjang setelah ia menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sungguh."

"Aku kembali. Ini. Minumlah selagi hangat. Aku tidak tahu minuman apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memilih Chocolate Hot Milk. Kurasa semua orang menyukainya." Jelas _Grandpa_ sembari menyodorkan minuman itu kehadapanku.

"Terima kasih, _Grandpa._ " jawabku sembari mengambil minuman dari tangannya. Aku menyesapnya pelan. "Ah, nikmat. Terima kasih!"

"Tunggu? _Grandpa_ katamu? Aku ini kelahiran '93, _kid._ " protes Suga.

"Aku tahu. Aku ini 'kan fans mu. Tentu aku tahu hal _basic_ seperti itu. Aku hanya sangat suka kata _Grandpa_ itu, sangat cocok denganmu! Sungguh!" jelasku kagum.

"Ck. Beruntung kau adalah adik dari Kinzu, kalau tidak aku sudah mengulitimu hidup-hidup." ancam Suga.

Aku mendelik kesal. "Dengar ya, untuk bergerak secara umum saja kau sudah kelelahan. Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengulitiku? Kurasa kau akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Lalu, aku juga yakin kau juga akan terlalu malas untuk menyembunyikan mayatku dan berakhir mengaku pada polisi karena kau tidak perduli."

"Wow. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau hinaan." balas Suga, namun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Kurasa ia adalah satu dari sekian orang yang mengerti selera humorku.

"Kalian berdua terlihat lucu. Seperti pasangan. Aw!" kakakku bersiul ria.

"Apa!? Dengan _Grandpa_ seperti ini! Ya ampun!" keluhku.

"Hei! Siapa juga yang berminat untuk menghabiskan seumur hidupku bersama dengan bocah ingusan macam kau!" balas Suga.

"Bocah? Jangan berbohong! Kau bahkan terlihat terlalu bahagia saat bersama Jeon Jeongkook!" tuduhku.

Tunggu. Apa tadi aku bilang Jeon Jeongkook?

"Kau bilang siapa tadi? Jeon Jeongkook?" bingung Suga.

Gawat! Ketahuan sebagai fans nya yang kelebihan energi saja sudah memalukan. Apa perlu aku juga ketahuan sebagai seorang _Shipper_!?

"A-apa? Jeon siapa? Aku yakin kau salah dengar. Haha" kau bodoh Defhia, kau bodoh! Aku memang tidak pernah pandai berbohong. _Goddamit!_

"Kau sangat payah dalam berbohong. Kau membuatku malu." jelas kakakku. "Duduklah dulu Suga, aku lelah melihatmu berdiri." lanjut kakakku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kau benar." dengan segera ia menuju kursi favoritnya. Tepat di depan komputernya. "Nah, kalian silahkan melanjutkan cerita kalian. Aku ada sedikit urusan disini." setelahnya ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau suatu agensi mempunyai _event organizer_ pribadi? Bukankah ini justru disediakan _promotor_? Atau ada _team_ tersendiri?" tanyaku bingung. Setelah ribut sebentar dengan _Grandpa,_ aku rasa otakku kembali berfikir normal. Ditambah lagi minuman ini amat sedap! Yum!

"Mungkin agensi pada umumnya melakukan hal itu. Itu juga salah satu alasan kakak tidak pernah menceritakan padamu perihal _detail_ pekerjaan kakak. Karena tak akan ada yang percaya." jelas kakak sambil tersenyum.

Apa kakak merasa tidak puas dengan pekerjaannya?

"Aku rasa tidak penting apakah orang akan percaya atau tidak dengan pekerjaan kakak. Yang terpenting aku, ibu dan ayah sangat percaya pada apapun yang kakak lakukan. Kakak tidak pernah melakukan apapun secara setengah-setengah, aku percaya kakak juga pasti pekerja keras disini. Aku sangat bangga padamu kak!" pujiku sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan kedua buah ibu jariku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak pandai memuji orang lain, tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin kakak merasa lebih baik. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dia seharusnya tahu itu.

Kakak mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Terima kasih, Defhia. Kakak juga bangga padamu."

"Kalian membuatku terharu." canda _Grandpa_ sambil memutar kursinya menghadap kami.

"Kau tahu, Defhia. Pekerjaan Kinzu memang terbilang tidak ada di agensi-agensi lain, tapi di Big Hit menurutku dia berperan sangat besar. Sebagus apapun _promotor_ yang mengundang kami, setiap _entertainer_ dari Big Hit akan merasa tidak puas jika _event_ tersebut belum dievaluasi oleh Kinzu. Karena tidak seperti _event organizer_ yang lain, Kinzu mencoba mengenal dan mengerti kami, sehingga dia tau bagaimana susunan _event_ yang akan membuat kami nyaman dan bisa berinteraksi dengan _fans_ lebih baik." tambah _Grandpa._

Kakak tertawa pelan, bisa kulihat dia malu dengan semua pujian itu, lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"Suga berlebihan. Tapi, memang seperti itulah pekerjaanku. Mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka nyaman karena bagaimanapun juga aku berinteraksi dengan mereka, tentu lama kelamaan aku mengenal mereka secara dekat."

Aku menganguk pelan. Tak kusangka pekerjaan kakak yang selama ini kukira membosankan terdengar menyenangkan. Membuatku iri.

"Eh, tapi bukankah kakak sudah bekerja sebagai _event organizer_ sejak kakak lulus kuliah? Itu berarti sekitar 5 tahun? Wah!"

"Iya, tapi tentu tidak semua 5 tahun itu kuhabiskan di Big Hit. Aku baru berkerja disini selama 3 tahun kok." jelas kakakku.

Aku menganguk mengerti.

"Jika kau mengerti mungkin kau sudah bisa tenang, 'kan?" tanya _Grandpa._

"Tentu, aku sudah tenang 'kan bertemu dengan mu. Asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, aku tidak akan bereaksi yang aneh. Bagaimanapun aku ini _fan_ mu. Aku masih bisa histeris secara tiba-tiba." jelasku mengingatkannya.

"Kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau _fan_ yang unik. Baikhlah, ayo!"

"Ha? Kemana?"

"Ke _dorm_ BTS tentu saja!"

"APA!?"

To Be Continue 

**Author 's Note**

 _Hallo, readers!_

Mungkin pada chapter pertama ini tidak terlalu terlihat unsur Yaoi/BL yang memang merupakan unsur utama fan fiksi ini. Namun, jangan khawatir setiap _pairings_ dan _characters_ yang telah dicantumkan akan mendapatkan momen mereka tersendiri.

Jangan lupa bahwa fan fiksi ini adalah _slow burn_ , sehingga memerlukan waktu sebelum benar-benar sampai pada inti cerita yang sebenarnya. Harap pembaca bisa menunggu dan tidak bosan dengan setiap chapter yang ada nantinya.

Maaf, saya baru muncul setelah sekian lama, di lihat dari terakhir kali saya _update_ itu berarti sekitar kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu. Jujur saya juga merasa sedikit ragu untuk kembali melanjutkan fan fiksi yang saya buat, saya takut pembaca sudah jenuh menunggu atau mungkin bahkan sudah lupa dengan saya.

Jadi, saya harap kembalinya saya kesini bisa mendapat reaksi yang baik dari pembaca sekalian. Mungkin bagi yang pernah membaca fan fiksi saya, akan merasa aneh dengan bahasa yang saya gunakan sekarang, tapi saya tengah belajar menjadi seorang Author yang lebih baik lagi. Semoga dalam hal ini juga bisa diterima dengan baik.

Mengenai fan fiksi baru ini, saya tiba-tiba terinspirasi untuk kembali menulis fan fiksi, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk memuatnya bukan?

Kembalinya saya ke tentu tidak hanya untuk memuat fan fiksi baru, bagi pembaca fan fiksi saya yang dulu, saya tetap akan memuat _chapter_ selanjutnya dari setiap fan fiksi yang saya buat. Terkecuali, saya telah mengumumkan jika fan fiksi itu akan _discontinued_ , maka saya akan tetap memuat lanjutannya. Semoga pembaca setia menunggu.

Sekali lagi, saya harap fan fiksi ini mendapat respon _positif_ dari pembaca. Dan, terima kasih bagi mereka yang menyempatkan untuk membaca fan fiksi saya.

Terakhir, saya sangat terbuka untuk kritikan dan saran yang bisa diberikan.

 _Mind to review_?


	2. Chapter 2

**That One Annoying Shipper**

-Pairing-

SugaKookie

ChanBaek

-Cast-

Dehia (Original Female Character)

Kinzu (Original Female Character)

Jeon Jeongkook (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

-Rated-

T (PG-15)

-Genre-

Romance ; Drama ; Friendship ; Humor

-Length-

Chaptered

-Disclaimer-

Cerita fiksi ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh para idola diatas. Kesamaan jalan cerita, nama original karakter, tempat dan waktu yang digunakan adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning!** Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/Boys Love yang sama artinya dengan hubungan sesama jenis/Homoseksual, mengikutsertakan konten dewasa, juga mengunakan istilah "Fujoshi" dan "Shipper" yang tidak selalu dalam konteks yang positif. Selain itu cerita ini juga dikategorikan sebagai _SlowBurn_ dimana alur cerita berjalan dengan lambat. Jika pembaca mengangap hal tersebut tidak sesuai atau kurang nyaman sebagai konteks fiksi bacaan pembaca, maka pembaca diharapkan menutup halaman ini dan mencari cerita fiksi yang sekiranya sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Saya sangat menerima kritikan dan saran, namun saya tidak menerima bash yang tidak memajukan.

 _Happy reading!_

 _Chapter 2_

Author POV

"Yah! Jangan berteriak di dalam studioku kecuali kau sedang bernyanyi, _kid._ " protes Suga.

Defhia tertawa hambar. "Maaf, _Grandpa._ Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak, sungguh!" serunya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah mengatakan menyerah.

"Ck, sudahlah. Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti ini. Tak apa, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan reaksi berlebihanmu itu. Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol." Celoteh Suga sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Chanyeol? Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" tanya Defhia semangat. Suga menganguk mengiyakan.

"Begitulah, bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Idol untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. " jelas Suga.

"Ah, begitu. Aku juga sudah menonton beberapa _fancam_ yang memperlihatkan kemesraanmu dengan Chanyeol." celoteh Defhia asal.

"Begitulah." setuju Suga. " _Wait!_ Apa kau bilang tadi? Kemesraan?" sadar Suga dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ah, bu-bukan. Kau salah dengar. Maksudku itu kedekatan, iya kedekatan! Sebagai temen tentu saja! Apanya yang kemesraan!" elak Defhia sambil tertawa canggung.

Suga terdiam sambil terus menatap Defhia bingung. Kinzu tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, Suga. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ucapan adikku memang sering kali ngawur." jelas Kinzu.

"Betul! Aku memang seperti itu! Jangan dipikirkan, jangan dipikirkan!" setuju Defhia terpaksa.

Suga hanya bisa menganguk bingung. _Aish, bagaimana bisa aku mengenal dua orang manusia aneh seperti mereka. Setidaknya Kinzu lebih normai daripada adiknya ini. Ada yang aneh dari dia. Aku harus mencari tahu nantinya._ Batin Suga curiga.

"Hei, bukankah kita ingin ke _dorm_ BTS? Ayo, kalau kita menunda-nunda lagi, nanti bisa bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihan _members_ lain." Ajak Kinzu. Suga dan Defhia pun menganguk pelan sekaligus membereskan barang milik mereka.

"Ayo."

Defhia POV

Aku masih merasa seperti bermimpi. Maksudku, tidakkah kalian simak? Semua ini terasa terlalu tidak nyata. Apalagi untukku yang seorang _fangirl._

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Kalau memang ternyata ini semua nyata, mungkin saja 'kan kalau aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat mulia di kehidupan lampau. Jiwa _narsis_ ku muncul lagi.

"Dehia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Apa aku masih terlihat pucat?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa kakak jadi mudah khawatir sekali hari ini?

"Tidak, wajahmu sudah terlihat normal kok." jawab kakak polos.

"Jadi, maksud kakak, biasanya wajahku itu tidak normal?" tanyaku kesal. Suara tawa _Grandpa_ pun terdengar.

"Kau terlalu _sensitive, kid._ " responnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar, lihatlah Defhia, bahkan Suga yang baru bertemu denganmu selama satu hari saja bisa langsung tahu kalau kau itu _sensitive._ Kau harus merubah itu."

"Ck, ini memang sudah sikapku, kak. Sebagai kakak yang baik sudah seharusnya kau menerimaku apa adanya." belaku.

"Ah, kau benar! Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu! Siapapun itu harus bisa menerimaku, jika tidak mereka bisa mencari orang lain, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu berpura-pura untuk menyenangkan orang lain." setuju Suga.

Aku tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar _Grandpa_ yang setuju pada prinsipku. "Kau lihat itu, kak! Kau juga seharusnya berfikir seperti itu! Lihat! Bahkan, _Grandpa_ saja setuju denganku." celotehku seraya menggoyangkan tubuh kakak. Dia perlu disadarkan.

"Yah, hentikan! Kau membuatku mual. Dengar, Suga bisa berpikiran demikian karena dia sudah mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupnya, dan menjadi dirinya sendiri adalah pelajaran yang ia ambil. Kakak tidak pernah bilang menjadi dirimu sendiri adalah hal yang buruk. Kau tahu justru itu hal yang baik, tapi ada beberapa hal yang mungkin seharusnya kau rubah, kakak tahu mungkin kau pikir—"

Aku langsung menulikan pendengaranku begitu mendengar kakak yang mulai ceramah soal kehidupan. Aku sudah sering mendengarkan ini ribuan kali di rumah. Apa dia juga ingin _sharing_ ceramah ini dengan _Grandpa_ sekarang?

" _Grandpa,_ kakakku mulai lagi. Apa dia pernah melakukan ini padamu atau _members_ BTS lain?" bisikku pelan.

"Maksudmu ceramah mendalam soal kehidupan itu?" sindir _Grandpa._

"Ya, benar! Apa dia melakukan ini juga selama bekerja?" tanyaku dengan setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah seperti nenek dari BTS ketika dia mulai ceramahnya, membuat telingaku panas." jawab _Grandpa_.

"Aku setuju!" teriakku secara tidak sadar.

"Yah! Sudah kuduga! Pasti kalian berdua tidak mendengarkan nasihatku." kecewa kakak. _Cih, nasihat apa yang panjangnya mencapai panjang kitab suci begitu._

"Sudahlah, Kinzu. Biarkan adikmu hidup dengan jalannya sendiri. Justru jika dia membuat kesalahan, dia baru bisa belajar. Biarkanlah dia hidup semaunya. Sebagai kakak tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengawasi dan mendoakan yang terbaik." saran _Grandpa._

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan _Grandpa,_ memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi di antara _members_ BTS yang lain, hanya _Grandpa_ dan Rap Monster lah yang mempunyai prinsip dan pemikiran mendalam soal hidup. Tapi, tak kusangka dia begitu pengertian. Sudah kuduga aku mengidolakannya bukan hanya karena wajah dan _talent_ nya saja!

" _Kid,_ berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman." risih _Grandpa,_

Aku tertawa kecil. "Maaf, _Grandpa._ Aku hanya merasa bangga menjadi _fans_ mu disaat seperti ini! _Jjang!"_ ujarku sambil menjulurkan ibu jariku kearahnya.

Kakak dan _Grandpa_ tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Kurasa pujianku tetap dianggap candaan bagi mereka. Ck. Payah.

BTS 's _Dorm_

Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku berada di depan _dorm_ sebuah _group idol._ Apalagi _group idol_ yang menjadi idolaku sendiri. Biarpun aku adalah _fans_ mereka, aku tidak pernah merasa ingin menjadi _stalker_ mereka yang tahu semua soal mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding ngilu, maksudku kalian tahu 'kan _idol_ juga adalah manusia. Manusia yang perlu _privacy?_ Mereka bukan boneka yang menjadi milik kita hanya karena kita _fans_ mereka. Sayangnya di Korea, masih banyak saja _fans_ yang terlalu terobsesi dengan idola mereka.

"Defhia? Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo masuk sebelum ada yang melihat." ajak kakak dengan terburu-buru. Aku langsung tergesa mengikutinya masuk.

" _A-yo!_ " sapa _Grandpa_ sambil berteriak pelan.

"Ah, Suga- _hyung!_ Kau darimana saja?"

Ah! Suara itu. Bukankah itu suara Jeon Jeongkook? Aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara. _Omo!_ Kau lihat! Itu adalah Jeong Jeongkook! Benar-benar Jeon Jeongkook!

"Ah, iya. Aku dari studio tadi, ada urusan sebentar. Kemana _members_ yang lain?" bingung _Grandpa._

"Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_ sedang ke _supermarket_ sebentar. Membeli beberapa persediaan makanan kata mereka." jelas Jeongkook.

 _Dammit!_ Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Jeon Jeongkook. Bias keduaku! Bisakah siapapun bangunkan aku jika ini memang mimpi?

"Eh? Kinzu! Apa kabar?" sapa Jeongkook.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau! Itu tidak sopan! Kakak Kinzu 'kan lebih tua darimu, bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya hanya dengan Kinzu!" protesku. Apa-apaan dia, kakak saja tidak pernah mengizinkanku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel kakak, curang sekali kalau dia diperbolehkan!

" _M-mwo?_ Yah! Kau siapa?" kaget Jeongkook.

Aku terdiam. Aku benci sikap spontanitasku. Aku 'kan seharusnya memberi kesan yang baik. Apalagi dia bias keduaku, tidak cukupkah merusak kesan pertamaku dengan _Grandpa?_ Menyebalkan!

 _Grandpa_ tertawa pelan. "Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan menunjukkan reaksi unik. Tidak salah Kinzu mengajakmu kesini. Kau seperti hiburan tersendiri."

Aku mengendus kesal. "Yah, _Grandpa!_ Kau memuji atau menghinaku?" protesku. Dia tak merespon hanya tertawa pelan lalu meningkalkan aku, kakak Kinzu dan Jeongkook. Eh, sebentar. Kenapa Jeongkook jadi menatapku dingin begitu.

"Hei, Kau masih belum menjawab kalau kau siapa." tegur Jeongkook dengan nada suara dingin. Eh, ada apa dengan suaranya? Bukankah harusnya dia sudah terbata setengah mati dan langsung ingin menjauh dariku? Maksudku, aku 'kan perempuan dan Jeongkook selalu risih pada perempuan.

"Kenapa kau dingin dan ketus begitu?" bingungku. Dia menatapku kaget. "Kenapa sekarang menatapku begitu? Bisakah kau bersikap seperti Jeongkook di atas panggung. Atau dibelakang panggung. Terserah kau. Yang pasti tidak begini. Aku jadi bingung menghadapimu yang seperti ini." keluhku.

Jeongkook menatapku bingung.

"Defhia, kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Bisakah bertanya yang lebih normal. Dia bukan teman dekatmu." tegur kakak.

"Maaf, aku suka lupa, ekhm.. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku polos.

Kakak menepuk dahinya pelan. _Kenapa?_

"Ya ampun, Defhia! Tidak seperti itu juga. Dia itu idola mu, bagaimana bisa kau tanya siapa namanya?"

Aduh, kenapa kakak membocorkannya! Aku 'kan tidak ingin ketahuan. "Hentikan! Maksudku, ekhm.. Apa yang kakak bicarakan? Aku memang tahu dia siapa, tapi mengidolakannya? Haha, jangan bercanda." jawabku sambil berpura-pura.

Bisa kudengar suara tawa Jeongkook. Aish, sudah terlambat dia sudah tahu kalau aku _fans_ nya sekarang. Kakak memang menyebalkan. Aku memanyunkan bibir kesal. "Menyebalkan." gumamku kesal. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tidak memasang wajah seolah ingin membunuhku lagi sekarang. Setidaknya aku aman.

"Hei, kau. Jadi namamu Defhia?" Tanya Jeongkook sambil tertawa pelan.

Ah, itu Jeongkook yang kutahu. Sebentar, aku jadi ingin mengetes sesuatu.

"Tidak, namaku Min Defhia." jawabku asal. Nah, Jeon Jeongkook apa teoriku benar?

Jeongkook membuang wajah. Ha! Sudah kuduga!

Dia menatapku datar. "Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau Kinzu sekarang memiliki pekerjaan sambilan sebagai _match-maker._ Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk Suga _hyung?_ " ketusnya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku benar! Aku benar! Jeon Jeongkook cemburu! _Omo_!

"Yah! Hentikan wajah setanmu itu, Defhia." Wajah setan? "Jangan dengarkan dia Jeongkook-ah. Dia hanya bercanda. Dia adikku. Jadi, tidak ada marga Min di namanya. Dia hanya terobsesi dengan Suga."

"Benarkah? Mereka terlihat dekat." jawab Jeongkook. Eh? Apa-apaan senyum pahit itu? Oh! Jangan bilang dia percaya kalau aku memang sedang mendekati _Grandpa!_

"Sudahlah, ini juga bukan urusanku. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin latihan lagi. Sampai nanti."

Author POV

Defhia dan Kinzu masih temangu di ruang tengah _dorm_ BTS.

"Yah! Defhia, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Selama hampir 3 tahun aku mengenal Jeongkook, dia itu bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu. Dia memang sedikit risih dengan perepmpuan, tapi dia tetap berusaha ramah dan sopan? Sebenarnya apa isi otakmu itu, hah?" celoteh Kinzu frustasi.

Defhia terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kakak jangan salah paham begitu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jeongkook sekarang hanya sedang cemburu. Cem-bu-ru." jawab Defhia bangga.

Kinzu menatap Defhia bingung. "Cemburu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Cemburu pada siapa?"

Defhia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja pada _Grandpa._ "

Kinzu semakin bingung. "A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Tapi, baiklah itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik kita ke ruang makan. _Members_ biasanya lebih suka berkumpul disana." ajak Kinzu.

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka memang _monster_ yang rakus pada makanan. Oh ya, kenapa _Grandpa_ tidak menjadi _tour guide_ di _dorm_ ini?" tanya Defhia.

"Suga masih punya banyak pekerjaan lain, tentu saja dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menjadi _tour guide._ Ada lagu yang harus dia selesaikan." jelas Kinzu sambil terus menarik Defhia menuju ruang makan.

Defhia menganguk pelan. _Sudah kuduga, lalu apa gunanya aku disini? Kedua bias utamaku 'kan tidak disini._ keluh Defhia.

"Yah! Jimin, hentikan. Kalau kau terus menggangguku, akan ku adukan kau pada Jin- _hyung!_ "

"Jangan menjadi pengadu, Taehyung. Aku 'kan hanya ingin mencicipi sedikit!"

"Kau hanya ingin mencicipinya karena Jeongkook yang memberikan ini padaku 'kan? Cih, kau sudah terobsesi, Jimin."

Defhia terdiam dengan mulut menganga tepat di depan ruang makan. Di depannya sekarang ini ada 3 _members_ BTS lain. Jimin, V dan J-hope. J-hope terlihat tenang menyantap makanannya, sedangkan Jimin dan V terlihat sibuk bertengkar soal makanan di meja.

Jimin yang berusaha meraih makanan di tangan V, sedangkan V yang terus-terusan menjauhkan makanan di tangannya dari Jimin. Mereka melakukan itu sambil berteriak kecil satu sama lain.

 _Dasar VMin._ kekeh Defhia.

"Hei, _guys_!" sapa Kinzu sambil melambai kearah para _members._

J-hope, Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh kearah suara sebelum senyum lebar merekah di wajah mereka.

"Kinzu!" sahut tiga suara berbeda.

Defhia menatap Kinzu iri. _Ya ampun, pasti kakak sudah akrab sekali dengan mereka. Semua members terlihat sangat senang setiap bertemu dengan kakak Kinzu. Aku jadi iri._

"Hai! Apa kabar?" tanya Kinzu.

J-hope tertawa kecil. "Hentikan basa basimu, Kinzu. Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa 3 hari yang lalu? Ketika _fan meeting?_ " sahut Defhia tiba-tiba.

Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguk bersamaan. "Iya, bagaimana kau tahu? Lalu, kau siapa?" tanya J-Hope.

Kinzu tertawa pelan lalu menarik Defhia masuk ke ruang makan.

"Nah, kenalkan! Ini adikku yang sering kuceritakan kepada kalian. Defhia. ARMY!" jawab Kinzu bangga.

Defhia tergagap bingung dengan perkenalan kakaknya, kenapa pula harus diberitahu kalau dia itu ARMY?

"Hai, aku Defhia!" _sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Biarlah mereka tahu aku ini fan mereka. Semoga saja mereka tidak berfikiran aku terobsesi dengan mereka._

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera menarik Defhia masuk sembari berceloteh ria. "Wah, tak kusangka kau adalah ARMY! Kinzu selalu menceritakanmu kepada kami, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah ARMY. Ya ampun, aku bangga sekali!"

Defhia menatap Taehyung bingung. "Kenapa kau senang sekali aku ini ARMY? Kalian 'kan sangat populer, wajar saja kalau aku ini ARMY."

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, Jimin sudah menyela. "Ah, bukan begitu Defhia. Kinzu pernah bercerita dulu, kalau sangat tidak mudah untukmu bergabung di _fandom_ kecuali mereka memang benar-benar menarik. Karena itu kami bangga bisa dianggap menarik olehmu."

J-Hope mengangguk mengiyakan sambil terus menyantap makanannya. "Benar. Benar." tambahnya masih dengan mulut penuh.

Kinzu tertawa kecil, "Hentikan itu Hope. Menjijikkan." keluhnya.

Defhia pun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, begitu? Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar kok. Aku memang tidak mudah bergabung di _fandom._ Tapi, setiap _group_ memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Hanya saja semakin banyak _group idol_ baru akhir-akhir ini, aku berfikir jadi semakin sulit mencari _group idol_ yang unik. Untunglah ada kalian. Kalian tetap menjadi _group_ dengan ciri khas tersendiri, membuat lagu yang berbeda, membahas hal-hal tabu dan entahlah membuatku merasa kalian unik dan berani untuk menjadi berbeda. Aku sangat suka hal seperti itu."

J-Hope, Jimin dan Taehyun tertegun pelan mendengar celoteh panjang Defhia.

Defhia yang merasa ditatap secara _intense_ pun menjadi risih. "Yah, bisakah kalian hentikan itu. Membuatku risih. Aku memang _fans_ kalian, tapi aku tidak perlu _fans service_ semacam ini."

Jimin tertawa. "Maaf, kami sedikit terharu mendengar pernyataanmu itu. Kau benar-benar menyukai kami tidak hanya karena wajah kami ataupun hal-hal yang dimuat di media. Kau menyukai kami sesuai dengan apa yang kami harapkan. Kami terharu."

"Eh, memangnya masih ada saja _fans_ yang menyukai kalian semata karena wajah atau tubuh kalian?"

Jimin tersenyum pahit, sebelum ia tersadar dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu ada. Kami tetap menghargai setiap fans yang ada, jadi itu wajar saja—"

—wajar apanya? Tak ada yang wajar dari hal seperti itu, mereka bahkan tidak pantas disebut _fans_ jika mereka hanya menyukaimu dari hal-hal yang bahkan tidak bertahan lama itu. Jadi, kalau kalian sudah menua dan sudah tidak memiliki wajah dan tubuh sempurna seperti sekarang mereka akan pergi? Begitu maksud mereka? Cih, aku tidak mengira orang seperti itu masih menyebut diri mereka _fans._ Kalian boleh saja menghargai _fans_ seperti itu, tapi kumohon jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Jangan diet keras hanya untuk mereka. Jangan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri untuk mereka. _Fans_ sejati aka nada untuk kalian seperti apapun rupa kalian. Itu baru ARMY!"

"Seperti kau?"

Defhia berbalik terkejut. _Rap Monster dan Jin? Wow, mereka terlihat berbeda jika bertemu langsung. Eh apa tadi kata mereka?_

"Seperti aku bagaimana?" bingung Defhia.

Kinzu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Kau ini. Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau ucapkan? Kau menyatakan semua perasaanmu itu, dan kurasa apa yang kau katakanlah yang seharusnya dipikirkan oleh seorang ARMY sejati. Kau adalah _fans_ yang berdedikasi. Satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan." puji sekaligus canda Kinzu.

Rap Monster tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruang makan, meletakkan belanjaannya disana sebelum menoleh menatap J-Hope, Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Bisa kalian bantu aku bawa ini ke dapur? Jin- _hyung_ ingin memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam."

J-Hope, Jimin dan Taehyung langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sampai nanti, Defhia!"

Defhia hanya bisa melambai pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia bercengkeramah dengan _members_ BTS seolah-olah mereka adalah kawan lama.

"Nah, jadi kau Defhia? Adik yang sering diceritakan Kinzu?" tanya Rap Monster.

"Iya, aku Defhia. Apa aku sesering itu kakak ceritakan? Kenapa semua orang bicara begitu?" tanya Defhia pada Kinzu. Kinzu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, karena aku dan adikku akan menumpang makan siang disini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku membantu Jin memasak. Lagipula, aku yakin Hope, V dan Jimin tidak akan bertahan lama di dapur." usul Kinzu.

Rap Monster mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Yang ada mereka hanya akan merepotkan Jin- _hyung_ saja. Tapi, kau 'kan tamu Kinzu aku rasa tidak masalah kau menemani adikmu disini." cegah Rap Monster.

"Adikku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, jangan lupa kalau dia itu ARMY. Dia pasti sudah lebih tahu soal kalian daripada aku. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku ini suka memasak Rap Monster, kapan lagi aku bisa memasak bersama Jin? Sudah ya, untuk sementara kutitipkan adikku bersama kalian." Setelahnya Kinzu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Rap Monster dan Defhia yang masih terdiam di ruang makan.

Defhia memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. _Apa-apaan kakak itu! Aku ini memang ARMY, tapi bukan berarti aku akan langsung akrab dengan mereka. Astaga ini canggung sekali._ Batinnya kesal.

Rap Monster menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Kinzu memang selalu seperti ini saat di _dorm._ Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau kelihatan seusia dengan _maknae_ Jeongkook bukan?"

Defhia mengangguk sebelum terdiam.

"Ah, aku memang seusia dengannya, tapi kurasa bocah itu sedang ngambek denganku. Jangan harap dia mau menemaniku."

"Ngambek? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Yup. Aku memang seusia dengannya, tapi astaga dia lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda tadi."

"Kau.. menjahilinya?"

"Begitulah. Hanya soal _Grandpa_ kok." bela Defhia.

Rap Monster memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Grandpa? Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Suga." jawab Defhia singkat.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Dia memang berkelakuan seperti _Grandpa."_ setuju Rap Monster.

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian berdua, atau aku akan mengubur kalian hidup-hidup." sebuah suara memotong obrolan Rap Monster dan Defhia.

"Pft.. _Grandpa,_ kupikir kau akan terus mengurung diri di kamarmu." cibir Defhia.

"Ya, itu memang rencanaku sebelum Kookie—maksudku, Jeongkook mengadukanmu padaku. Aish, kalian berdua benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan." keluh Suga.

"Ooo, jadi jika di _dorm_ kau akan memanggil Jeongkook dengan sebutan Kookie, kupikir Jeongkookie saja sudah manis, ternyata ada yang lebih manis lagi. Ya ampun." goda Defhia.

"Eh, kau baru tahu? Suga- _hyung_ dan Jeongkook memang mempunyai panggilan sayan— Aw! Apa-apaan _hyung!?_ " protes Rap Monster begitu ucapannya terhenti oleh pukulan kasih saying Suga.

Dengan wajah memerah, Suga berdecak kesal, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh kalau kau masih ingin hidup, Namjoon. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _kid._ Kau seharusnya tidak banyak berharap padaku, aku sudah terlalu tua untukmu." jelas Suga dengan wajah serius.

Defhia terdiam.

.

..

…

"Ya ampun, haha. A-apa kau.. Haha serius?" tanya Defhia sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Rap Monster dan Suga menatap Defhia bingung.

"Apa kau sudah gila _kid_? Tentu saja aku serius, bukankah itu yang kau katakana pada Jeongkookie?" tanya Suga, dia jadi semakin bingung.

Defhia masih berusaha menahan tawa sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil tenang.

" _Okay,_ aku rasa Jeongkook terlalu cemburu sampai tidak bisa melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya bercanda _Grandpa._ Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu, ew." jijik Defhia.

Rap Monster tertawa melihat ekspresi jijik Defhia. "Kurasa _fans_ mu sudah semakin berkurang _hyung._ Yah! Jangan pukul lagi" cegah Rap Monster seraya mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

Suga hanya bisa mencibir kesal.

"Terserah kalian, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Dan kau _kid,_ jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh pada Jeongkook. Panggil aku jika makan siang sudah siap."

Defhia menghela nafas keras. "Dasar _Grumpy Grandpa._ " ledeknya.

Rap Monster hanya tertawa kecil sebelum ia tersenyum lebar. "Ah, daripada kau mati bosan disini, kau mau ke ruang tengah? Aku rasa ada _game_ yang bisa dimainkan disana."

Defhia langsung berbinar begitu mendengar kata _game._ "Wah, bolehkah? Bolehkah? Aku ingin mencobanya!"

Rap Monster tertawa melihat betapa semangatnya dia begitu mendengar kata _game. Seperti Jeongkook._ Pikir Rap Monster.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya lebih baik kita carikan kau baju dan celana yang tepat. Kurasa tidak nyaman memakai seragam seperti itu."

Defhia mengangguk. Sebelum terdiam bingung. "Eh? Baju dan celana darimana?"

"Kau bisa meminjam Jimin atau Jeongkook, mereka punya beberapa baju yang besar, dan kau bisa meminjam celana _training_ dari Suga- _hyung._ Dia sangat kecil pasti pas untuk kau pakai." celoteh Rap Monster tanpa menyadari wajah Defhia yang semakin memerah.

"T-tunggu sebentar kurasa aku perlu duduk se-sebentar."

Rap Monster menatap Defhia bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Defhia menghirup nafas dalam.

"AAAARRRRGGGH!"

To be Continue

 **Author 's Note**

 _Hallo!_

Pertama-tama saya ingin berterima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fan fiksi saya. Saya juga berterima kasih pada para mebaca yang tidak hanya membaca, namun juga meninggalkan _review._

Terima kasih!

Semoga _chapter_ kedua pada fan fiksi ini bisa lebih dari sebelumnya.

Terakhir, saya sangat terbuka pada setiap kritikan dan saran yang diberikan.

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**That One Annoying Shipper**

-Pairing-

SugaKookie

ChanBaek

-Cast-

Defhia (Original Female Character)

Kinzu (Original Female Character)

Jeon Jeongkook (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

-Rated-

T (PG-15)

-Genre-

Romance ; Drama ; Friendship ; Humor

-Length-

Chaptered

-Disclaimer-

Cerita fiksi ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh para idola diatas. Kesamaan jalan cerita, nama original karakter, tempat dan waktu yang digunakan adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning!** Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/Boys Love yang sama artinya dengan hubungan sesama jenis/Homoseksual, mengikutsertakan konten dewasa, juga mengunakan istilah "Fujoshi" dan "Shipper" yang tidak selalu dalam konteks yang positif. Selain itu cerita ini juga dikategorikan sebagai _SlowBurn_ dimana alur cerita berjalan dengan lambat. Jika pembaca mengangap hal tersebut tidak sesuai atau kurang nyaman sebagai konteks fiksi bacaan pembaca, maka pembaca diharapkan menutup halaman ini dan mencari cerita fiksi yang sekiranya sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Saya sangat menerima kritikan dan saran, namun saya tidak menerima bash yang tidak memajukan.

 _Happy reading!_

 _Chapter 3_

Author POV

Suara teriakan Defhia kontan membuat _members_ BTS, termasuk kakaknya Kinzu berbondong-bondong menuju ruang tengah.

J-Hope, V, dan Jimin datang dengan makanan yang masih menggantung di mulut mereka.

Jeongkook dengan kain lap di pundaknya bersamaan dengan Suga yang _headphone-_ nya masih terpakai di telinganya.

Sedangkan Jin dan Kinzu datang dengan masing-masing membawa _spatula_.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kinzu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Iya, apa ada gempa bumi?" tanya J-Hope diikuti anggukan dari duo VMin.

"Apa Rap Monster mengganggumu, _kid?_ " tuduh Suga, sedangkan Jeongkook hanya bisa menatap Defhia dengan raut bingung bercampur curiga.

Rap Monster langsung menyahut kesal begitu mendengar tuduhan Suga. "A-apa-apaan kau _hyung!_ Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh!"

"Lalu, kenapa ia berteriak sekencang itu?" bingung Jin.

Kinzu pun langsung berjalan pelan mendekati Defhia yang masih tampak terdiam _shock_ di _sofa_ ruang tengah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kinzu pelan seraya melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Defhia.

Seakan tersadar, Defhia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. "Argh!" teriaknya pelan.

Mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Defhia, kontan _members_ BTS mundur perlahan. Mereka takut kalau Defhia sebenarnya sedang kerasukan.

Merasa kesal dengan respon Defhia, Kinzu kembali mendekati Defhia. Dia pun mengepalkan tangannya keras sebelum memukul kepala Defhia keras.

PLETAK

"Aw!"

"Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang, ha!?" kesal Kinzu.

"Aw! Sakit sekali, apa kakak memukulku dengan itu!?" kaget Defhia sambil menunjuk _spatula_ di tangan Kinzu.

Kinzu berkedip polos sebelum menurunkan pandangannya pada spatula di tangannya, "Oh, benar. Kukira aku memukulmu dengan tangan. Pantas suaranya sangat melengking."

Defhia hanya bisa menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

"Kakak ini bagaimana! Kalau aku sampai mengalami kerusakan otak karena kakak, kakak harus bertanggung jawab!" oceh Defhia.

Kinzu hanya bisa tertawa sebelum tersadar dengan situasi mereka.

"Ah! Hentikan ocehanmu itu. Kau harus menjelaskan dulu kepada kami kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, ha!? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kinzu kembali khawatir sebelum menatap Rap Monster curiga.

Rap Monster yang kembali merasa dicurigai hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _okay?_ "

Kinzu menghela nafas pelan. "Nah, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau berteriak seperti ada pembunuh berdarah dingin disini?"

Defhia hanya berkedip polos.

"Ah! Teriakan itu?"

Semua _members_ BTS dan Kinzu mengganggukkan kepala mereka antusias. "Iya, iya!"

"Tak ada alasan."

Semua _members_ BTS dan Kinzu hanya bisa berkeringat dingin menahan emosi mendengar jawaban polos dari Defhia.

Suga pun menarik nafas pelan lalu berjalan pelan kehadapan Defhia.

Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Aw! Yah!"

"Itu untuk mengembalikan fungsi otakmu yang sudah rusak parah. Apa masih kurang?" tanya Suga dengan tetap tersenyum manis.

Defhia hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salahku. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian semua terlalu _sensitive_ sampai bisa mendengar teriakan pelanku!" bela Defhia.

Jeongkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Pelan katamu? Teriakan itu bahkan bisa membangunkan kakek Park di samping _dorm._ Dan, dia sudah mati."

 _Members_ BTS hanya bisa tertawa mendengar balasan sarkastik dari _maknae_ mereka.

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku." Sesal Defhia. _Cih. Bisa-bisanya aku di-bully oleh idolaku sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kali ini memang kesalahanku sih. Tapi, apa-apaan Jeongkook itu! Aku rasa dia masih dendam padaku soal Grandpa!_

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Jin dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah, itu. Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya saja. Apalagi ketika aku diberikan suatu _fan service._ "

J-Hope menatap Defhia bingung. "Rap Monster memberikanmu _fan service?_ "

V dan Jimin menatap Rap Monster curiga. "Yah _hyung,_ apa kau sudah lupa aturan _agency_ kalau kita tidak boleh memberikan _fan service_ pada _fans_ diluar _fan meeting, music show_ dan sejenisnya. Kau lupa _hyung!?_ " celoteh V.

"Aish, kenapa kalian semua jadi menuduhku seperti ini? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" kesal Rap Monster. _Aish, bocah ini memang benar-benar mirip dengan Jeongkook. Dia selalu saja membawa masalah untukku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini!?_

Defhia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan begitu melihat semua _members_ BTS bahkan Kinzu yang mulai curiga pada Rap Monster.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Suga menatap Defhia bingung. "Kalau bukan itu maksudmu, lalu bagaimana? Katakan yang jelas, _kid._ "

"Rap Monster hanya menawarkan kepadaku untuk meminjam baju dari Jimin atau Jeongkook. Serta meminjam celana _training_ milik Grandpa. Itu saja."

Rap Monster akhirnya menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar penjelasan Defhia. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus dituduh lagi. "Apa kalian masih ingin mencurigaiku?"

"Kau ini benar-benar berlebihan, Defhia! Kau sudah membuat keributan! Kenapa juga kau harus berteriak hanya karena hal itu?" kesal Kinzu menatap Defhia tidak percaya.

"Aish, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mengerti!?" keluh Defhia. _Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku sampai harus menjelaskannya 'kan? Aku 'kan sudah mengatakan fan service, kenapa mereka masih ingin aku menjelaskannya juga!_

 _Members_ BTS justru menggelengkan kepala mereka tidak mengerti.

"Aku ini _fan_ kalian. Ditawarkan untuk seharian mengunakan baju yang dipakai kalian sehari-hari seperti kekasih atau orang terdekat itu adalah impian para _fangirls_. Dan aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu dengan mudahnya. Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa inginnya _fangirls_ kalian untuk memiliki baju atau aksesoris yang pernah kalian kenakan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, memang menyeramkan, tapi aku bukan salah satu _fans_ seperti itu! Tapi, jika ditawarkan langsung begitu tentu saja jiwa fangirl ku akan keluar juga!"

Defhia menarik nafas panjang begitu menyelesaikan ocehan panjangnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. _Aku perlu oksigen._

 _Members_ BTS hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap Defhia.

Sedangkan Kinzu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau ini. Aku tahu kau itu ARMY. Bahkan, mungkin kau adalah ARMY sejati. Tapi, kau sudah membuat mereka semua khawatir dan membuang waktu mereka Defhia. Ya ampun, aku jadi mulai menyesal mengajakmu kesini."

Kinzu menghela nafas lelah sebelum berbalik menghadap _members_ BTS yang masih terdiam. Ia kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan adikku. Dia memang masih kekanak-kanakkan."

Melihat Kinzu yang terus membungkuk kontan membuat BTS dan Defhia panik. Suga langsung menghampiri Kinzu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dengar kami tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah biasa akan kejadian _random_ di _dorm._ Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Suga benar. Lagipula, aku justru merasa senang dengan kehadiran adikmu. Biarpun dia sangat tidak terduga, tapi dia menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi kami. Dan ini pujian." tambah Jin dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku setuju. Bahkan, dengan ada dia kurasa dia akan semakin melengkapi duo VMin! Kami bisa menjadi geng yang akan menyegarkan _mood_ di _dorm!_ Bukankah itu luar biasa!?" sahut V antusias sambil merangkul Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Defhia menatap mereka terkejut. Jujur begitu mendengar perkataan kakaknya, dia bahkan ikut merasa menyesal akan kebodohannya. Dia tahu kalau dia itu orang yang spontan, dan kadang langsung bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi, disaat situasi serius dia juga akan merutuki kebiasaan jeleknya ini dan merasa bersalah.

"Hentikan. Kalian hampir membuatku menangis." kesal Defhia.

Kinzu pun juga tersenyum lembut begitu mendengar pengakuan _members_ BTS. Dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenal idola seperti mereka. Kinzu bahkan sempat merasa kalau adiknya tidak akan diijinkan berkunjung ke _dorm_ mereka lagi, tapi justru BTS malah memaklumi sikap aneh adiknya dan bahkan menyambutnya hangat.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kinzu meyakinkan. _Members_ BTS menganggukkan kepala tetap dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Baiklah, karena mereka ternyata baik-baik saja, ada baiknya kita kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing! Ayo Kinzu, kita masih harus menyelesaikan makan siang kita tepat waktu." ajak Jin yang langsung menarik tangan Kinzu menuju dapur.

Suasana kembali hening di ruang tengah. Memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, Defhia pun membungkuk pelan.

"Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap bersalah disini. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir." sesal Defhia. _Aku tidak akan merasa tenang jika aku belum minta maaf._

 _Members_ BTS kembali tersenyum lembut melihat Defhia. _Ternyata biarpun masih bocah, dia ini bisa dewasa juga,_ pikir mereka.

Jimin tersenyum menggoda sebelum menghadap Jeongkook. "Kau lihat itu, Jeongkook. Biarpun dia masih bocah dan kekanak-kanakkan dia tidak akan gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Kau seharusnya seperti dia. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian ini seumuran bukan?"

V mengangguk setuju. "Benar, kau bisa belajar dari Defhia." sahutnya.

Jeongkook hanya mencibir kesal. "Ya, ya. Kalau kalian begitu membanggakannya kalian bisa menggantikan _maknae_ BTS dengan dia. Aku tidak keberatan." Setelahnya ia langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan langkah yang dihentakkan.

"Yah, Jeongkook!" panggil J-Hope yang diacuhkan oleh Jeongkook. _Maknae_ itu sudah kembali merajuk sepertinya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Dia sedang _sensitive_ hari ini. Ada baiknya kalian tidak mengganggunya. Oh ya, apa kau jadi meminjam celana _training_ ku?" tanya Suga pada Defhia yang masih terdiam.

"Apa Jeongkook tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Defhia tiba-tiba.

Kontan _members_ BTS langsung menatap Defhia bingung sekaligus tidak enak.

"Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan Jeongkook. Jujur, aku juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dia hari ini. Tapi, aku bisa pastikan dia tidak biasanya seperti ini. Dia memang sedikit tertutup dan tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang asing. Tapi, ia akan tetap bersikap ramah dan sopan. Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." jelas Rap Monster.

Defhia POV

Mendengar penjelasan Rap Monster seharusnya membuatku merasa sedikit lega. Tapi, jujur aku tetap merasa ada yang aneh dari Jeongkook. Entah apa itu. Aku tahu ini semua ada hubungannya dengan keisenganku soal _Grandpa_ tadi, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menanggapinya sampai seserius ini.

J-Hope, V, dan Jimin tiba-tiba mengelilingiku pelan sebelum merangkul pundakku. Aw! Mereka berat.

"Jangan khawatir. Percayalah, _maknae_ kami yang sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dan, kami yakin kau sebagai ARMY juga tahu akan hal itu 'kan?" ujar Jimin meyakinkan.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi mereka semua. Mereka benar-benar berusaha keras membuatku tenang dan nyaman disini. Aku benar-benar bangga pada mereka. Sebagai Idola dan sebagai 'teman'.

Rap Monster dan _Grandpa_ tampak tersenyum melihat sikap _members_ lain yang menyambut dan menerimaku dengan hangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku rasa rapat mendadak di ruang tengah bisa dibubarkan sekarang. Biar aku saja yang akan mengantar Defhia untuk meminjam pakaian kalian. Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan?" usul Rap Monster.

 _Members_ BTS mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan game kami." balas J-hope sambil menarik VMin ke kamar mereka.

Sedangkan Suga menghampiriku sebentar sebelum kembali memukul kepalaku pelan. Memang tidak sakit, tapi apa _Grandpa_ ini tidak bisa berhenti mengangetkanku!?

"Kau ini! Kenapa lagi!? Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" protesku sambil melindungi kepalaku. _Aku bisa mati muda kalau dekat-dekat dengan Grandpa ini._

Suga hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tak ada alasan, hanya ingin saja. Baiklah, kau ikuti saja Rap Monster. Aku kembali dulu ke studio, ada yang harus kukerjakan. Jangan lupa panggil aku jika makan siang sudah siap."

Dasar _Grandpa_ menyebalkan. "Ah, jadi? Celana atau baju dulu?" tanyaku langsung.

Rap Monster hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi. "Sudah, ayo ikut aku."

BTS 's _dorm 11:00 AM_

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyaku sambil menghadap Rap Monster. Aku berputar pelan seolah mengenakan _dress,_ padahal aku hanya mengunakan baju dan celana rumah yang kebesaran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi yang pasti kau terlihat tenggelam. Padahal kupikir celana Suga _hyung_ akan cukup pas untukmu, tapi tetap saja kebesaran. Apa kau yakin kau nyaman?" tanyanya sambil menelitiku dari atas sampai bawah. Dasar! Tidak bisakah dia tidak terang-terangan begitu? Membuatku sedikit risih.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, ini 'kan hanya untuk sementara aku tidak keberatan. Jujur baju yang kebesaran seperti ini adalah _favorite-_ ku!"

"Benarkah? Bagiku, perempuan yang memakai baju kebesaran juga menarik. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan dan _sexy_ disaat bersamaan."

Aku menatap Rap Monster sejenak sebelum tersenyum miring. "Ah, ah! Kau sudah terlalu tua untukku _Monster_! Aku ini masih bocah, kau tidak boleh menggodaku seperti itu!"

Rap Monster langsung memerah begitu mendengar penuturanku. Aku yakin dia itu pasti tidak bermaksud untuk menggodaku. Biarlah, aku memang terbiasa menggoda dibading digoda.

"Yah! Jangan sembarangan! A-aku—"

"Tenanglah, _Monster._ Aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau ini memang aneh. Kau berbanding terbalik dengan kakakmu."

"Kakakku itu juga aneh, dia hanya pandai menyembunyikannya saja. Sedangkan aku, sebagai adikknya merasa perlu untuk menyebarkan keanehanku agar dunia ini tidak terlalu kaku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ah, sekarang baru pukul 11, kau mau bermain _video game_ dulu? Kau bisa mengajak J-Hope, V atau Jimin. Mereka yang biasanya tertarik pada _video game._ "

"Bagaimana dengan Jeongkook?"

Rap Monster menatapku bingung. Apa?

"Dia juga. Tapi, kau dengar 'kan apa kata _members_ lain kalau Jeongkook sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, daripada kalian bertengkar lagi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau mengajak J-Hope atau duo VMin?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Kalau aku pasrah saja, justru dia akan semakin salah paham. Tidak bisa.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Justru ada yang ingin kujelaskan padanya. Apa dia di kamarnya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Biasanya dia akan tetap latihan di kamar saat libur seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu antar aku kesana!"

Jeongkook POV

Aku tidak pernah ada masalah dengan teman-teman para _hyung_ sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak pernah ada masalah dengan kerabat dari para _staff._ Tapi, kenapa bocah ini begitu membuatku tidak nyaman?

Aish, aku lupa. Dia seumuran denganku. Itu berarti dia sudah bukan bocah lagi. Aku bukan bocah.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jeongkook, boleh kami masuk?"

RapMon _hyung?_ "Tentu. Tunggu sebentar."

Aku pun beranjak membukakan pintu kamarku untuk RapMon _hyung_. Mataku melebar begitu mendapati tidak hanya RapMon _hyung_ tapi juga manusia kecil nan menjengkelkan, Defhia.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tetap sopan. Biarpun Defhia menyebalkan, bagaimanapun para _hyung_ tampak menyukainya, apalagi Suga _hyung_ aku harus menghargai itu.

"Kurasa kau cukup mengantarku sampai disini saja Monster. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Jeongkook."

Bicara denganku? Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia sudah lupa kalau aku ini masih jengkel dengan dia. Aish, dia memang aneh.

"Yah, aku ini sedang sibuk. Lebih baik kau ganggu _members_ lain saja, aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk."

Rap Monster _hyung_ menatap tajam kearahku. Kenapa? Jadi aku bahkan tidak boleh mengusir bocah ini sekarang?

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu. Tidak perlu khawatir." Setelahnya, dia langsung mendorong Rap Monster menjauh lalu menutup pintu kamar keras.

"Ah, untung saja bisa dikunci dari dalam."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa dia bodoh? Pintu apa di jaman sekarang yang tidak mempunyai kunci? Lupakan, dia memang konyol.

"Dengar, aku—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah memotongku. Menyebalkan.

"Ssst. Dengar, jangan hanya karena candaanku soal _Grandpa_ tadi kau jadi seperti ini. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan _Grandpa_."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Jadi, dia pikir ini semua karena hal itu? aku tertawa dalam hati.

BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU!?

Aku kembali menatapnya kaget begitu mendengar suara tawa.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi, benar-benar merah!"

Apa dia baru saja mengejekku!? Beraninya dia!

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini, aku sedang serius. Aku tidak bercanda." Balasku dengan wajah serius semampuku. Aku memang benar-benar kesal dengannya, tapi entah kenapa begitu mendengar kalau dia tidak serius dengan perkataanya soal Suga- _hyung,_ entah kenapa semua rasa kesalku hilang.

Apa-apaan kau Jeon Jeongkook. Aish.

Dia berhenti tertawa sebelum terdiam. Apa dia _bipolar?_

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu berpura-pura serius lagi, aku tahu kau sudah lega begitu tahu aku hanya bercanda soal _Grandpa._ "

Aku menatapnya kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirku kesal. Apa? Aku 'kan _maknae_ tidak ada salahnya aku bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku rasa aku hanya tidak biasa melihat seseorang yang tanpa basa-basi menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Suga- _hyung,_ atau mungkin juga karena aku tidak pernah melihat Suga- _hyung_ nyaman dengan orang asing secepat ini." jelasku.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa aku harus menjelaskannya. Dia menatapku bingung sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti. Lagipula, kau pikir aku akan bilang kalau kau ini sebenarnya merasa cemburu karena akhirnya _Grandpa_ tertarik pada orang lain, sedangkan kau masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa perasaanmu pada _Grandpa_ yang sebenarnya? Begitu?"

Defhia POV

Bisa kulihat wajah Jeongkook berubah drastis begitu mendengar ocehanku. Apa yang kukatakan benar atau justru dia baru menyadarinya?

Aku masih terdiam membiarkannya terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai tak berapa lama ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

Yah! Apa dia ingin bunuh diri karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan?

"Yah yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kepalamu lepas, ha?" teriakku pelan sambil berjalan cepat kearahnya secara spontan untuk menghentikannya.

Keputusanku untuk menghampirinya langsung terhenti begitu melihanya yang justru menatapku tajam dan berjalan mendekati secara perlahan.

Melihat wajahnya yang terlalu serius kontan membuatku takut dan mundur bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang terus mendekat.

Gerakanku terhenti begitu punggungku menabrak piggiran meja.

Kenapa lagi dengannya? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?

"Kau.."

Aku memejamkan mataku takut.

"YAH APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!"

To Be Continue

 **Author 's Note**

Hallo!

Pertama-tama, Author ingin meminta maaf atas update yang terlampau lama. / _bow_ /

Kedua, terima kasih bagi setiap _review_ yang telah diberikan, juga terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca walau tidak meninggalkan _review._ Author sangat menghargai itu. Semoga Author bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi sehingga pembaca cukup tertarik untuk meninggalkan _review._

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**That One Annoying Shipper**

-Pairing-

SugaKookie

ChanBaek

-Cast-

Defhia (Original Female Character)

Kinzu (Original Female Character)

Jeon Jeongkook (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

-Rated-

T (PG-15)

-Genre-

Romance ; Drama ; Friendship ; Humor

-Length-

Chaptered

-Disclaimer-

Cerita fiksi ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh para idola diatas. Kesamaan jalan cerita, nama original karakter, tempat dan waktu yang digunakan adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning!** Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/Boys Love yang sama artinya dengan hubungan sesama jenis/Homoseksual, mengikutsertakan konten dewasa, juga mengunakan istilah "Fujoshi" dan "Shipper" yang tidak selalu dalam konteks yang positif. Selain itu cerita ini juga dikategorikan sebagai _SlowBurn_ dimana alur cerita berjalan dengan lambat. Jika pembaca mengangap hal tersebut tidak sesuai atau kurang nyaman sebagai konteks fiksi bacaan pembaca, maka pembaca diharapkan menutup halaman ini dan mencari cerita fiksi yang sekiranya sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Saya sangat menerima kritikan dan saran, namun saya tidak menerima bash yang tidak memajukan.

 _Happy reading!_

 _Chapter 4_

Author POV

Jeongkook tersentak mundur begitu mendengar teriakan serta gebrakan pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap turun kearah Defhia yang tengah memejamkan matanya takut. _Apa yang baru saja ingin aku lakukan?_

"YAH BUKA PINTUNYA JEON JEONGKOOK!"

Suara teriakan dari balik pintu kembali terdengar.

"Lebih baik kau bukakan pintu itu, Jeongkook. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus mendengar suara J-hope ataupun V lagi."

Jeongkook menatap Defhia sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang, _hyung_."

Begitu pintu terbuka, dengan segera J-hope serta V langsung masuk ke kamar Jeongkook dan mengecek seluruh tubuh Defhia.

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" protes Defhia yang merasa risih karena J-hope dan V yang terus mengecek tubuhnya serta menatapnya jeli. "Apa perlu sampai seperti ini? Kalian membuatku risih."

"Yah, Defhia. Jeongkook boleh saja terlihat polos dan bodoh, tapi dia itu licik! Dia itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan apa yang tidak dia sukai—

"Hei aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Ssst, Jeon Jeongkook _hyung-_ mu ini sedang bicara, jangan tidak sopan. _Okay,_ jadi apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam kamar Jeongkook dengan pintu yang terkunci serta suara bisik-bisik?" curiga V ditambah dengan tatapan selidik dari J-hope.

Defhia dan Jeongkook menatap J-hope serta V dengan wajah kaget yang memerah.

"Lihat! Kalian bahkan memerah seperti tomat! Astaga, apa kau benar-benar _International Playboy_ sekarang Jeongkook?" teriak V kaget.

"Ah, ah~ Tunggu sampai kau kuadukan kepada Suga- _hyung!"_ goda J-hope.

"Adukan apa?"

Suara khas nan berat dari belakang J-hope dan V menghentikan godaan mereka. J-hope dan V memutar tubuhnya pelan. _Gawat! Suga hyung! Aku tidak benar-benar serius ingin mengadukan Jeongkook!_ Pikir J-hope panik.

Jeongkook menatap Suga panik sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. 

"Abaikan apapun yang dikatakan oleh J-hope _hyung._ Ia mengigau saja, _hyung._ "

Sedangkan Defhia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tertarik menatap Jeongkook yang begitu panik mendengar J-hope akan mengadukan mereka. Sebelum J-hope, V maupun Jeongkook sempat merespon, Defhia sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak ada, _Grandpa._ Aku dan Jeongkook hanya sedang mengakrabkan diri saja tadi. Secara _special_. Yup! Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit nasihat cinta!"

Jeongkook menatap Defhia tajam. _Yah! Apa-apaan bocah tengik ini! Mengakrabkan diri darimana? Nasihat cinta katanya?_

Suga menatap Jeongkook kaget, sebelum menghela nafas pelan. "Begitukah? Ah, J-hope, V, jangan ganggu mereka. Lebih baik kalian berdua mendengarkan _mixtape_ yang tengah kusiapkan."

Tubuh Jeongkook kontan langsung menegang begitu mendengar kata _mixtape_ dari Suga. Hal itu tentu membuat Defhia menatapnya curiga.

Sebelum ada yang sempat merespon, Suga sudah memutar tubuhnya kembali ke ruang studio. Sementara, J-hope, V, Jeongkook dan Defhia masih berdiri terdiam.

"Ya ampun! Apa kalian dengar apa yang baru saja Suga- _hyung_ katakan? Dia mengijinkan aku dan J-hope _hyung_ untuk mendengarkan _mixtape-_ nya! Ya ampun! Jeon Jeongkook, dengar posisi _special_ dari Suga- _hyung_ untukmu sudah beralih kepadaku. Taegi _Rise_! Ayo, _hyung!_ "

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari J-hope, V sudah berlari kecil keluar kamar Jeongkook.

J-hope masih terdiam sebelum berbalik menatap Jeongkook dan Defhia secara bergantian. "Aish, aku sama sekali tidak berfikir sejauh ini. Ah, Defhia kau bersenang-senanglah dengan Jeongkook. Dan, kau Jeongkook jangan sekali-sekali menyalahkan ini pada Defhia ataupun Suga- _hyung._ Hari ini adalah satu hari kita bebas dari _schedule,_ jadi jangan buat keributan dan mengganggu istirahat yang lain."

Setelah berkata panjang lebar, J-hope langsung berbalik menyusul V.

Jeongkook POV

Aku masih berdiri terdiam sampai tepukan di pundakku menyadarkanku.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Defhia ragu. Kurasa dia akhirnya sadar kalau dia seharusnya berfikir sebelum berbicara. Aish, bagaimana bisa manusia macam ini adalah adik dari seorang Kinzu. Astaga.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin sekali marah padamu. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan. J-hope _hyung_ sudah melarangku untuk menyalahkan kau ataupun Suga- _hyung."_

Defhia menatapku kaget. "Kupikir kau tidak perduli dengan semua perkataan _members_ lain."

"Ah, senakal apapun aku, aku tetap menghormati mereka sebagai _hyung-_ ku. Lagipula aku terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar ataupun memarahimu."

"Apa perkataanku barusan salah?"

Aku menatapnya kaget. Apa dia serius? Dia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa salah apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Astaga, aku tahu Kinzu pernah bilang kalau kau itu unik dan sedikit aneh, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan seaneh ini."

Defhia menatapku tersinggung. "Hei! Kenapa malah jadi menghinaku, aku ini serius! Aku tidak berfikir apa yang kukatakan salah? Lagipula aku 'kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Yang sebenarnya katamu? Bagian mana yang sebenarnya? Astaga! Kita tidak membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan percintaan! Kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan bisa saja membuat Suga- _hyung_ salah paham!"

Defhia menatapku kaget sebelum tersenyum lebar.

Tunggu, entah kenapa aku benci senyum itu.

"Ah, jadi dari semua kejadian ini yang kau khawatirkan cuma 'Suga- _hyung'_ saja? Astaga."

Sudah kuduga.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 **BTS' Studio**

Suga POV

"Suga- _hyung!_ Aku disini!"

Aku benar-benar mulai menyesali keputusanku meminta V dan J-hope untuk mendengarkan _mixtape-_ ku. Mereka akan sibuk sendiri dengan dunia mereka, dan yang ada malah menggangguku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Masuklah."

Eh, hanya V?

"Dimana J-hope?"

V berbalik dengan wajah bingung. "Eh, kukira dia dibelakangku? Ah! Mungkin masih ingin berbicara dengan Jeongkook dan Defhia."

Ah, Jeongkook.

Apa benar apa yang dikatakan bocah aneh itu? Jeongkook meminta nasihat cinta darinya? Tapi, bukankah mereka tidak akur? Maksudku, bukankah Jeongkook terlihat begitu tidak menyukai Defhia? Dan, lagi masalah percintaan? Jeongkook.. sedang menyukai seseorang?

" _Hyung! Hyung_?"

Aku memukul tangan V menjauh dari wajahku. Aish, apa-apaan dia?

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, _hyung._ Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, kau tidak menyahut. Dan, ternyata kau malah larut dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Kau.. baik-baik saja 'kan, _hyung?"_

Aku melamun?

Aish, ini semua salah Jeongkook. Ya. Jeongkook.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Jadi.. Dimana _mixtape_ mu itu, _hyung_?"

"Tak ada, aku masih mengerjakannya dan kurasa masih perlu waktu sebelum aku membiarkan orang lain mendengarnya." Bohongku. Sebenarnya _mixtape_ itu sudah cukup matang untuk di dengar orang lain, hanya saja aku ingin Jeongkook yang mendengarnya pertama kali.

Apa? Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kau tahu. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan menspesialisasikan Jeongkook.

V menatapku curiga. Dia berjalan pelan sebelum duduk di sampingku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Astaga, apa bocah ini tidak tahu yang namanya ' _personal space_ '?

"Jangan membohongiku, _hyung._ Kau sudah mengerjakan _mixtape_ itu sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin _mixtape_ itu masih belum juga siap?"

Aku menatap V jengkel. Apa dia pikir mengaransemen dan membuat _mixtape_ itu mudah?

"Yah! Kau pikir membuat _mixtape_ itu mudah?"

V menjauh takut. Akhirnya dia sadar juga kalau posisinya itu terlalu dekat. "A-ah bukan begitu, _hyung._ Aku hanya kecewa saja. Padahal kupikir setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa menjadi yang pertama mendengar _mixtape-_ mu, _hyung._ Aargh! Kenapa aku selalu kalah oleh _maknae_ menyebalkan itu!" dumel dan protes V.

Aku menatap V iba. Aish, wajahnya itu kenapa melas sekali? Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali membiarkan _members_ lain mendengarkan _mixtape-_ ku. Lagipula, bukankah Jeongkook sedang sibuk, dia juga tidak akan memperdulikanku di saat seperti ini.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

" _Hyung,_ ini aku J-hope. Tawaran tadi masih berlaku 'kan, _hyung?_ "

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar J-hope. "Iya, masuklah."

"Ah, V. Kau semangat sekali ya. Bagaimana? Apa _mixtape_ Suga- _hyung FIREEEE!?_ "

V menatap J-hope melas. "J-hope _Hyung!_ Suga- _hyung_ sudah membohongi kita. Dia bilang _mixtape_ nya belum siap untuk didengarkan orang lain." adu V.

Dasar pengadu.

J-hope menatapku bingung. Sudah kuduga.

"Apa? Tapi, terakhir kali kau bilang padaku kalau _mixtape_ mu sudah hampir siap sekitar 90%, 'kan _hyung?_ Bukankah itu berarti saat ini seharusnya sudah siap didengar?"

V menatapku seolah aku telah membunuh seekor _puppy_ tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Apa!? _Hyung_ kenapa kau membohongi ku? Bisa-bisanya _hyung!_ "

"Yah yah! Jangan berlebihan. Dan, jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kemarilah, aku butuh sedikit kritik dan saran."

V dan J-hope menatap ku semangat dengan wajah berbinar. Dengan segera mereka duduk di samping kursiku dan menatap komputer di hadapanku _intense._

Aku pun membuka _folder_ khusus milikku dan mencari data _mixtape_ yang telah kusimpan beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ah, ini dia." gumamku pelan.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Astaga! Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menjadi pendengar pertama _mixtape_ Suga- _hyung,_ ada saja yang mengganggu!" kesal V.

Aku menatap V lucu sebelum mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Aish, sudahlah. Akan kupastikan kau menjadi pendengar pertama _mixtape_ ku, _okay?_ " Melihat V yang mendumel dan memanyunkan bibirnya seperti itu membuatku tidak tega.

"Masuklah."

" _Hyung._ "

Jeongkook.

"Ya ampun, V. Hentikan wajahmu itu." protes J-hope. Aku menoleh kearah V pelan. Apa-apaan dia, V menatap Jeongkook seolah-oleh ingin membunuhnya di tempat. Wajahnya sama persis seperti saat kami tengah syuting _Music Video_ untuk _I Need You._ Menyeramkan.

"Yah! Bagaimana aku tidak begini, _hyung._ Aku baru saja menikmati waktu dengan Suga- _hyung._ Tapi, lagi-lagi Jeongkook terus mengganggu! Jeon Jeongkook! Aw—"

"Yah Kim Taehyung! Jangan membuat keributan di studioku!" geramku sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Kau selalu membela Jeongkook. Kau pilih kasih!"

J-hope menatap V jengkel. "Yah, bocah! Jangan berlebihan! Nah, Jeongkook kenapa kau kemari?"

"A-ah, itu. Kinzu dan Jin _hyung_ bilang makan siang sudah siap. Dia memintaku untuk memanggil semua _members._ "

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, mata V pun langsung berbinar begitu mendengar kata makan siang. "Makan siang? Astaga tepat sekali! Aku sudah lapar sejak tadi. Baiklah, baiklah ayo kita makan!"

Dengan segera V langsung berlari kecil keluar studio. Bocah itu. Padahal umurnya sudah dewasa, tapi kelakuannya tidak lebih baik dari remaja-remaja ababil.

J-hope hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Taehyung. "Aish, dasar kekanak-kanakkan. Ah, terima kasih Jeongkook. Nah, ayo kita makan. Jangan sibuk di studio Suga- _hyung._ "

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak selalu melewatkan makan siang. Terlalu sering. Hanya sesekali.

Melihat Jeongkook yang masih terdiam di pinggir pintu, aku menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Ayo, kita makan siang."

Jeongkook tetap terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa nasihat dari Defhia tidak berhasil? Lagipula siapa yang sedang disukai _maknae_ ini?

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Defhia, tapi jangan biarkan apapun itu mengganggu waktu libur kita. Waktu seperti ini tepat untuk istirahat, jangan pusingkan hal-hal tidak penting." tegurku.

Sebelum aku keluar studio, sebuah tangan menahanku pelan. Aku menoleh. Jeongkook?

" _Hyung,_ apa yang dikatakan oleh Defhia itu tidak benar. A-aku sama sekali tidak ada—

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah mengetuk kepalanya pelan.

—aw! Untuk apa itu, _hyung_?" protesnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Untuk menyadarkanmu dari kebodohan. Apa yang kau pikirkan, ha? Dengar Jeongkook. Kau itu sudah dewasa, apapun keputusanmu aku yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi, tidak semua hal perlu kau jelaskan kepadaku, _kay?_ "

Author POV

Jeongkook menatap Suga dalam diam.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" tegur Suga.

"A-ah, ya iya."

Suga tersenyum lembut. Tanpa Jeongkook sadari, senyum yang diberikan Suga membuatnya juga tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika senyum Suga sangat mempengaruhi _mood_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Bukankah ini waktu _favorite-_ mu?" goda Suga. Jeongkook tertawa pelan sebelum merangkul pundak Suga. "Tentu, _hyung._ Tidak ada yang tidak suka waktu makan, _hyung!_ "

"Yah! Kurang ajar, aku ini masih _hyung-_ mu! Berhenti merangkulku." kesal Suga sambil terus mengelak dari rangkulan Jeongkook tanpa hasil, sebelum ia menghela nafas kesal dan pasrah.

"Tapi, tubuhmu seperti ini lebih cocok untuk menjadi _dongsaeng-_ ku, _hyung!_ " goda Jeongkook.

"Yah!"

 **BTS ' dining room**

Jin dan Kinzu menatap para _members_ dengan wajah bingung. "Dimana Jeongkook dan Suga?" tanya Jin.

Defhia terkikik pelan di kursinya. _Tidak kusangka belum sampai seharian aku berada disini sudah mendapat banyak fanservice astaga!_

Para _members_ lain menatap Defhia aneh begitu mendengar ia terkikik dan tertawa pelan di kursinya. "Kau yakin dia itu waras, Kinzu?" tanya Rap Monster polos.

Jin langsung mengetuk kepala Rap Monster pelan. "Yah! Kau ini kalau bicara itu yang sopan. Maafkan dia, Kinzu." sesal Jin. Ia menoleh kearah Kinzu pelan. "Tapi, dia waras 'kan?"

 _Members_ lain menepuk jidat mereka pelan begitu mendengar perkataan Jin. Sedangkan Jin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi _members_ lain. "Haha, kenapa kalian bereaksi seburuk itu? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

"Kau sangat tidak lucu, Jin- _hyung._ " ejek J-hope. Kinzu dan _members_ lain hanya bisa tertawa renyah melihat wajah tidak terima Jin. Para _members_ sendiri sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi demikian dari Jin.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Namjoon- _ah._ Dia memang sedikit abstrak, tapi kupastikan kalau dia itu masih waras kok." Jawab Kinzu diselingi tawa kecil.

Jin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap makan. Aku dan Kinzu sudah menyiapkan makanan _special!_ Karena Kinzu bilang Defhia ingin mencicipi nasi goreng khas buatanku, maka aku menyiapkan ini _special!_ Nah, mari berikan piring kalian."

Dengan semangat para _members_ lain dan juga Defhia pun langsung menyerahkan piring makan mereka kepada Jin dan Kinzu.

"Eh, tapi dimana Jeongkook- _ie_ dan Suga- _hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

V dan J-hope menoleh kearah lorong _studio_ BTS pelan. "Loh, bukankah mereka seharusnya dibelakang kita, _hyung?_ " tanya V pada J-hope yang dijawab anggukan pelan.

"Iya, kupikir mereka dibelakang kita sedari tadi. Ah! Itu mereka!" seru J-hope begitu melihat Jeongkook jalan beriringan dengan Suga sembari merangkul _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu.

"Astaga, lihat mereka berdua! Manis sekali! Yah, _Grandpa!_ Kau terlihat seperti bocah dirangkul oleh Jeongkook seperti itu." goda Defhia disambut tawa dari para _members_ lain.

"Yah, jangan berteriak seperti itu _kid!_ Aku tidak terlihat seperti bocah, memang Jeongkook _-ie_ saja yang tubuhnya terlalu besar." bela Suga.

"Ah, kalian sudah disini. Baru saja aku akan memarahi Defhia karena sudah membuat kalian kerepotan sampai terlambat makan siang. Tapi, yang kulihat sepertinya kalian tampak baik-baik saja. Baguslah, ayo kita makan siang bersama." ajak Kinzu.

Suga tersenyum pelan seraya menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Defhia. Sedangkan, Jeongkook menatap Defhia tajam sebelum menghela nafas pelan dan duduk di hadapan Suga tepat di samping Jimin.

"Kenapa kau merajuk begitu?" bingung Jimin.

"Tak apa." jawab Jeongkook singkat sambil tetap menatap nanar kearah Defhia.

Jimin menatap Jeongkook dan Defhia bergantian. Ia pun menoleh kearah Jeongkook sebelum berbisik pelan, "Kalian masih belum berbaikan?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Ah, itu. Tidak, _hyung_ kami sudah baik-baik saja kok." jawab Jeongkook sembari mengambil piring yang ditawarkan Jin.

Jimin menatapnya bingung. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tetap menatapnya seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Seperti ingin membunuhku." sambung Defhia tiba-tiba.

Jimin dan Jeongkook menatap Defhia kaget. Sedangkan para _members_ lain hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat Jimin dan Jeongkook.

"Lain kali kurasa kalian harus latihan bagaimana cara berbisik dengan benar. Kurasa bahkan satu meja pun mendengar apa yang kalian 'bisikkan'." komentar V sambil menahan tawa.

Jimin dan Jeongkook pun menundukkan kepala mereka malu. Sedangkan Kinzu hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa memaklumi Defhia, Jeongkook. Aku yakin kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman baik."

Jeongkook menggeleng pelan kearah Kinzu. "A-apa? Bukan begitu, Kinzu. Aku dan Defhia sudah baik-baik saja kok, sungguh!" jawab Jeongkook meyakinkan.

"Ya, itu benar kak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya tidak suka jika aku duduk disamping _Grandpa._ " sahut Defhia.

Para _members_ lain terkikik pelan melihat Suga dan Jeongkook yang langsung gelalapan dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah. "Yah!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

 _Bersiaplah kau Grandpa dan Jeongkook, ini baru permulaan._

To be Continue

 **Author 's Note**

Hallo!

Pertama-tama, saya ingin berterima kasih atas setiap _review_ yang diberikan pembaca sekalian! Terima kasih!

Kedua, saya ingin mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _upload_ fanfiksi ini, semoga kelanjutan fanfiksi ini bisa menjadi permintaan maaf dari saya. Saya akan berusaha untuk semakin rutin dan aktif dalam meng - _upload_ setiap fanfiksi Author.

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**That One Annoying Shipper**

-Pairing-

SugaKookie

ChanBaek

-Cast-

Defhia (Original Female Character)

Kinzu (Original Female Character)

Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

-Rated-

T (PG-15)

-Genre-

Romance ; Drama ; Friendship ; Humor

-Length-

Chaptered

-Disclaimer-

Cerita fiksi ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh para idola diatas. Kesamaan jalan cerita, nama original karakter, tempat dan waktu yang digunakan adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning!** Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/Boys Love yang sama artinya dengan hubungan sesama jenis/Homoseksual, mengikutsertakan konten dewasa, juga mengunakan istilah "Fujoshi" dan "Shipper" yang tidak selalu dalam konteks yang positif. Selain itu cerita ini juga dikategorikan sebagai _SlowBurn_ dimana alur cerita berjalan dengan lambat. Jika pembaca mengangap hal tersebut tidak sesuai atau kurang nyaman sebagai konteks fiksi bacaan pembaca, maka pembaca diharapkan menutup halaman ini dan mencari cerita fiksi yang sekiranya sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Saya sangat menerima kritikan dan saran, namun saya tidak menerima bash yang tidak memajukan.

P.S : Sebelumnya Author ingin menyampaikan maaf karena ada kesalahan dari ejaan nama 'Jungkook' disini. Author minta maaf, khususnya untuk Jungkook's _stan._ Jadi, mulai dari chapter ini dan selanjutnya Author akan menggunakan ejaan Jungkook. Terima kasih.

 _Happy reading!_

 _Chapter 5_

Author POV

 **BTS ' dining room 2 p.m**

Para _members_ serta Defhia dan Kinzu tampak mengelus perut mereka puas.

"Aarghh!" erang V yang tampak puas dengan makan siang buatan Kinzu dan Jin. "Makan siang buatan Jin- _hyung_ selalu terasa lebih enak saat dibuat bersama Kinzu." pujinya.

Kinzu tertawa pelan mendengar pujian V. "Terima kasih, Taehyung- _ah_. Tapi, aku tidak banyak membantu, sebenarnya masakan ini tetap masakan Jin."

Jin menggeleng mendengar Kinzu. "Tidak usah malu-malu, Kinzu. Kau membantuku menakar bumbu menjadi lebih pas."

Defhia menatap kakaknya jengkel. "Yah, kak Kinzu! Terima saja pujiannya, kenapa pura-pura seperti itu!"

Kinzu menatap Defhia jengkel. "Kau ini! Adik kurang ajar." geramnya.

Defhia hanya tertawa menatap Kinzu. Ia baru saja ingin kembali mengejek kakaknya ketika matanya menangkap Suga dan Jungkook yang tengah berbincang sambil tertawa sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Suga dan Jungkook yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka.

Cklek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suga dan Jungkook berbarengan diiringi tatapan bingung dari para _members_ dan Kinzu.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya lupa mematikan efek suara dari aplikasi kameraku." jawab Defhia polos.

Jimin terkekeh kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan begitu maksud mereka, Defhia. Maksudnya kenapa kau memotret mereka?"

Defhia pun mengangguk mengerti. "Ah! Begitu. Tak apa, aku hanya suka melihat mereka yang tertawa seperti itu, berdua pula. Lihat! Manis sekali 'kan?" celotehnya sambil memamerkan hasil jepretannya kepada para _members_ dan Kinzu.

Para _members_ hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Defhia, sedangkan Kinzu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan melakukan itu tepat di depan mereka, Defhia." protes Kinzu.

Defhia menatap kakaknya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tentu akan melakukannya. Maksudku, mereka 'kan sudah tahu kalau aku ini ARMY."

Kinzu menghela nafas lelah. "Bukan itu, tapi bagian kalau kau menyukai SugaKookie."

Defhia menatap kakaknya tajam. _Sudah membongkar rahasiaku sebagai ARMY sekarang ia juga mau membongkar kalau aku ini seorang shipper!? Astaga, kenapa kakakku ini sangat 'genius'._

"Eh? SugaKookie? Apa itu?" ujar RapMonster polos.

V dan Jin menatap RapMonster malas. "Kau tidak tahu SugaKookie itu apa, _hyung?_ Bisa-bisanya! Kau tidak mengecek SNS kita ya?" tuduh V.

RapMonster menatap V tidak terima. "Tentu saja aku mengeceknya. Lagipula, tidak ada hubungan hal itu dengan SugaKookie. Sudah, jawab saja apa itu SugaKookie?"

"Itu nama _pairing_ untuk Suga dan Jungkook. Seperti Namjin, Vkook dan apa lagi yang tengah dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini ya—" pikir Jin.

"Jikook!" potong Jimin bangga.

V menggeleng keras, "Tidak tidak! Taegi, Jimin! Taegi tengah nge- _tren_ saat ini. Jikook itu sudah cerita lama." protes V.

Defhia menatap para _members_ di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung.

Bagaimana bisa mereka semua membahas soal _pairing_ seolah-olah ini obrolan sehari-hari bagi mereka? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kalian—kenapa bisa tahu banyak soal _pairing-pairing_ itu?" tanya Kinzu bingung. Dia sudah mengenal BTS begitu lama, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat mereka membicarakan hal seperti ini.

J-hope terkekeh melihat ekpresi wajah Kinzu dan Defhia yang kebingungan.

"Maafkan kami karena membuatmu kaget begitu, Kinzu, Defhia. Kami tidak membahas hal seperti ini setiap hari. Tapi, kami tentu harus sering mengecek SNS kami, dan umumnya hal yang disertakan oleh para _fans_ kami adalah _pairing-pairing_ seperti itu. Jadi, tanpa kami minta pun secara tidak langsung kami tahu soal _pairing_ ini."

Kinzu mengangguk mengerti sementara Defhia masih sibuk meneliti wajah Suga dan Jungkook yang langsung terdiam begitu membahas soal _pairing_ di BTS.

" _Grandpa._ "

Suga menoleh. "Ya?"

"Dari semua _pairing_ itu, pairing apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Defhia _to-the-point._

"Yoonmin 'kan _hyung?_ " tanya Jimin sambil ber- _agyeo_ ria kepada Suga.

"Jangan berisik, Jimin. Dan, hentikan itu. _Aegyo-_ mu mengerikan."

"Kau kejam _hyung!_ " protes Jimin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Suga tertawa pelan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Grandpa._ " rajuk Defhia.

Suga terdiam.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak suka ketika _fans_ memasangkanku dengan _members_ lain."

Jawaban Suga membuat Defhia dan para _members_ terdiam seketika. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hobinya yang suka memasangkan Suga, walaupun hanya dengan Jungkook ternyata tidak disukai Suga.

Kinzu yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Defhia dan para _members_ pun langsung angkat suara.

"E-eh, kenapa? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di _fandom?_ "

"Iya, tapi bayangkan mereka bisa memasangkanku dengan orang lain, kenapa malah memasangkanku dengan manusia-manusia tidak waras seperti mereka." ejek Suga.

"Yah—"

"Apa!?"

" _Mwo?_ "

Defhia menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Suga. Ia pikir _Grandpa_ benar-benar serius, ternyata dia cuma mau mengolok-olok _members_ lain.

"Tapi, _Grandpa_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" rajuk Defhia lagi. _Dasar Grandpa ini pandai sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan._

Suga terdiam. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab ponsel Kinzu berdering.

"Ah, maaf. Defhia kau bahas itu lain kali saja ya. Ibu baru saja mengabari menanyakan keberadaanmu, kurasa kau telah ketahuan membolos!"

Defhia menatap kakaknya kaget. "Apa!? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya panik.

Kinzu mengangkat bahu. "Entah, tapi sudahlah lebih baik kita bersiap pulang. Sudah cukup kita mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka, besok mereka masih ada jadwal. Jadi, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Jin menggeleng pelan. "Aish, apa-apaan kau Kinzu. Kau tidak mengganggu kami sama sekali. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ya." tegur Jin.

Kinzu tertawa sambil mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti."

"Besok kau akan ikut dalam _meeting_ perencanaan konser kami yang akan datang 'kan?" tanya Suga.

Kinzu mengangguk. "Tentu. Nah, semuanya aku dan Defhia pulang dulu ya, sampai nanti!"

"Apa kau perlu kuantar lagi, Kinzu? Aku 'kan tadi menjemputmu kesini."

"Ah, tak perlu. Aku sudah memesan taksi _online_ untuk kami. Terima kasih."

Defhia melambai semangat. "Sampai nanti! Aku berjanji akan sering berkunjung! Jangan rindukan cucumu ini _Grandpa_! Dah~"

Para _members_ BTS hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Defhia.

—

 **(Usai kepulangan Defhia dan Kinzu)**

 **BTS ' Studio**

" _Hyung_ , jadi 'kan memperlihatkan _mixtape-_ mu?" tanya V sambil menelusupkan kepalanya dari celah pintu studio.

Suga menatap V kaget.

"Ya ampun! Kau menganggetkanku, V!"

V mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya kearah Suga. "Maaf, _hyung._ Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang seserius itu."

Suga hanya bisa menggeleng memaklumi. "Aish, sudah kuduga. Kemari dan duduk disini."

"Apa sudah bisa didengar, _hyung?_ " tanya V memastikan.

"Sudah, tapi tunggulah sebentar. Ada yang harus kuurus dulu."

V mengangguk mengiyakan. Sambil menunggu ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana untuk mengulur waktu.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel Defhia, _hyung!"_ rajuk V.

"Apa? Nomor ponsel? Untuk apa?" tanya Suga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Tentu saja untuk menghubungi ataupun mengabarinya, _hyung._ 'kan tidak asik kalau harus melalui Kinzu." jelas V.

Suga mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau menyukai bocah itu?"

V mengangguk. "Tentu aku menyukainya. Dia menyenangkan dan cukup tahu banyak hal. Ah! Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti _fangirls_ biasa yang hanya ingin menarik perhatian idolanya saja. Ia terlihat cukup tulus untuk mengenal kita, tidak sebagai seorang idola, tapi sebagai diri kita sendiri."

Suga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer dan menatap V kagum.

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu, _hyung_?" tanya V gugup mendapat tatapan _intense_ dari Suga.

Suga terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja ternyata kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi, maksud menyukaiku disini bukan seperti itu V. Maksudku, menyukai dalam arti kau tertarik padanya kau tahu? Sebagai kekasih? Mulai mengerti?" jelas Suga pelan.

V menatap Suga dengan mata terbelalak.

"A-apa!? Tentu saja tidak, _hyung!_ Tidak!" jelas V panik.

Suga menatap V bingung. "Kenapa kau panik begitu? Kalaupun kau memang menyukai bocah itu, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan ikut campur, hanya ingin bertanya saja." balas Suga sambil tersenyum lembut.

V menatap Suga dalam diam sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rona merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, _hyung._ A-aku.. Sudah menyukai orang lain."

Suga menatap V kaget.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

V mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang tengah mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Ia terdiam ketika melihat Suga mengelus rambutnya lembut. Suga tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harap kau bisa berbahagia dengan orang yang kau sukai itu." ucapnya lembut.

" _Hyung_! Apa—"

Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya.

V dan Suga menatap Jungkook kaget. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Suga mengangkat tangannya menjauh dari kepala V.

Sedangkan V hanya bisa menatap Suga. Begitupula dengan Jungkook. Suasana canggung pun langsung terasa di dalam studio.

"A-ah, Jungkook. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan kelanjutan _mixtape-_ mu, _hyung._ Apa sudah bisa didengar?"

V menatap Jungkook jengkel.

Sebelum Suga sempat menjawab Jungkook, V sudah memotong. "Iya, sudah bisa. Itulah mengapa aku disini. Suga- _hyung_ ingin memperdengarkannya kepadaku."

Jungkook menatap V dan Suga kaget.

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar menjadikan V pendengar pertama _mixtape-_ mu itu, _hyung?_ " tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Tentu! Apa salahnya jika aku yang mendengarkannya pertama kali!"

Lagi-lagi justru V yang menjawab pertanyaan untuk Suga. Sedangkan Suga hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan dari _maknae-line_ ini.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan berisik! Studio ini sudah seharusnya menjadi tempat yang tenang untukku. Jangan menganggu konsentrasiku!" omel Suga.

Sedangkan, V dan Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar takut Suga akan mengomel lebih parah lagi.

"Dan, kau V. panggilkan J-hope untukku. Aku juga sudah berjanji padanya jika dia bisa menjadi pendengar _mixtape_ -ku untuk pertama kalinya." suruh Suga.

"Eh? Kenapa aku, _hyung?_ Kenapa bukan _maknae_ ini saja." protes V.

Suga menatap V tajam.

"Aish, baiklah-baiklah." Sambil menghela nafas pelan ia pun berjalan keluar untuk mencari J-hope.

"Awas kau Jeon Jungkook!" geram V saat berpapasan dengan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di pintu studio.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menatap Suga yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan komputer studio.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Duduklah." ujar Suga sambil melirik Jungkook sekilas.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa studio.

"Hyung." panggil Jungkook pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Suga sambil mengutak ngatik sesuatu di komputernya.

Merasa tidak puas dengan Suga yang tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikannya, Jungkook berjalan cepat kearah Suga.

Ia memutar kursi Suga membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook.

Suga tersentak merasakan tarikan mendadak dari belakangnya.

"A-ap—"

Suga terdiam begitu melihat wajah Jungkook yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Suga menelan ludah kasar melihat setiap bagian wajah Jungkook dari dekat.

Mata kecilnya.

Hidung mancungnya.

Gigi kelincinya dan—

"— _Hyung_?"

Suga menjauhkan wajahnya seketika. "Ekhm." batuk Suga seraya menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Suga yang menggemaskan.

Andai para _fans_ tahu betapa manisnya _Rapper Manly_ yang mereka elu-elukan itu. Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Suga masih menghindari tatapan Jungkook yang masih terpaku padanya.

"Ah, jadi begitu caranya mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya darimu, _hyung._ " goda Jungkook.

Suga hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Yah, _brat._ Jangan tidak sopan denganku. Aku ini bukan Jimin."

Jungkook kembali terkekeh. "Apapun untukmu, _hyung."_

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau memanggilku."

"Ah, benar."

Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya pada kursi Suga. Ia berjalan pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Suga.

"Kau ingat pertanyaan Defhia sebelumnya, _hyung_?"

"Yang mana? Bocah itu banyak bertanya." bingung Suga.

"Ah, kau benar. Maksudku, saat dia menanyakan soal _pairing_ dalam BTS." jelas Jungkook.

"Hm. Itu, tentu aku ingat. Itu hanya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu Jungkook."

"Aku tahu, _hyung._ Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Apa—apa memang tidak ada _pairing_ yang kau sukai, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan aneh dari Suga.

Suga terdiam.

Mendengar tidak ada respon dari Suga, Jungkook pun memberanikan diri menatap Suga.

"Soal itu.."

"A-yo! A-yo!"

Jungkook mengerang tertahan mendengar gangguan dari J-hope dan V yang masuk berbarengan ke dalam studio.

 _Akhirnya aku mengerti juga apa yang dirasakan oleh V hyung tadi._ Pikir Jungkook sambil menghela nafas kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali, V?" tanya Suga.

"J-hope _hyung_ baru selesai mandi tadi, jadi aku harus menunggunya bersiap sebentar." jelas V.

V menatap jengkel Jungkook. "Yah, _maknae!_ Bangunlah aku ingin duduk disana!" perintah V.

Jungkook menatap V malas. "Apa-apaan kau, _hyung?_ 'kan di seberang sana masih ada sofa kosong. Lihat, kau bisa duduk disana seperti J-hope _hyung._ " tunjuk Jungkook kearah J-hope yang sudah menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa.

V menggeleng. "Dan, membiarkanmu duduk di samping Suga- _hyung?_ Tidak akan!" tolak V.

Jungkook baru saja akan kembali melayangkan protes kepada V saat tangan Suga menepuk lututnya pelan.

"Bisakah kau duduk di sofa saja Jungkook? Aku tidak tahan dengan semua keributan ini." pinta Suga.

Melihat tatapan memohon secara tidak langsung dari Suga membuat Jungkook luluh juga. Ia akhirnya mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku melakukannya karena permintaan Suga _hyung!_ Bukan karena aku menurutimu, ingat itu _hyung!_ "

V hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan berjalan cepat dan duduk di samping Suga dengan senyum sumringah.

Suga hanya bisa menggeleng tak paham dengan tingkah V. Ia memang sering melihat V bermanja-manjaan pada _members_ lain, tapi padanya? Masih sulit dipercaya.

"Kau tahu duduk disampingmu memiliki keasikan tersendiri, _hyung!_ " jelas V yang melihat tatapan bingung Suga kearahnya. Sedangkan Suga hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar jawaban V.

" _Taegi rise!_ " koar V bangga.

J-hope hanya bisa tertawa sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah V, sedangkan Jungkook dan Suga langsung membatu begitu mendengar salah satu _pairing_ BTS yang disebut V.

"Oh ya! Soal pertanyaan Defhia barusan, aku juga penasaran dengan jawabanmu _hyung._ Dan, jawabanmu sebelumnya tidak terhitung, kau hanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Suga terdiam.

"Yah! Kita kesini untuk _mixtape-_ ku! Berhenti membahas hal lain. Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik dan katakan pendapat kalian."

Mendengar ocehan dari Suga, J-hope, V, dan Jungkook pun langsung serius mendengar _mixtape_ yang diputarkan Suga.

Defhia POV

"Wah, lihat kak! Hasil jepretanku bagus sekali kan! Betapa aku ingin mengundahnya ke sosial media." banggaku sambil menatap foto di ponselku dengan mata berbinar.

Kak Kinzu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu ingin undah saja ke internet."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa!? Itu sama saja aku membongkar _privacy_ mereka kepada _public_ , kak! Aku mana bisa melakukan itu!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan diundah."

"Tapi, aku ingin!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Sudah urus urusanmu sendiri dan jangan mengangguku. Aku harus mempersiapkan alasan atas kebolosanmu, kau tahu."

Aku memanyunkan bibirku kesal. Tapi, baguslah kalau kakak tidak akan memintaku menjelaskan soal bolosku. Aku tidak punya alasan yang bagus saat ini. Yang ada di otakku saat ini itu hanya hasil jepretanku saja. Ah, benar-benar berharga.

Kau luar biasa Defhia!

Aku terkekeh mengingat kejadian di apartemen BTS tadi. Luar biasa.

Kakak Kinzu menatapku aneh sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur selama perjalanan.

Ah.

Aku rasa pasti lelah menjadi kakak. Menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari orangtua dan adiknya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia berbohong?

Tapi, kenapa juga tidak kutanyakan tadi?

Bodohnya aku!

Sudahlah, aku juga yakin kakak punya alasannya sendiri. Dia manusia paling bijak dan bertanggung jawab yang kutahu, aku yakin ia punya alasan.

…

Ish, aku baru saja memuji kakak. Ia bisa muntah kalau mendengarnya.

 _Well_ , aku juga bisa muntah kalau mendengarnya. Kurasa aku dan dia bisa muntah bersama jika aku memujinya seperti tadi. Ish, aku merinding.

Aku kembali menatap foto di ponselku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu betapa aku menyukai pasangan ini. Mereka juga mungkin berpikir aku aneh. _Fujoshi_ yang kurang cermat. Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan mereka.

Tapi, lihatlah! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukai pasangan ini?

SUGAKOOKIE

Ah, manisnya. Apalagi jika mereka bersama.

Tapi, _Grandpa_ itu! Ish, bagaimana bisa manusia macam dia menjadi _bias-_ ku. Pasti aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Ya pasti!

Aku menatap foto di ponselku dengan lebih dalam.

Aish, sudahlah. Aku lebih baik mengecek sosial mediaku saja. Setidaknya aku tidak akan jadi tergoda untuk mengundah foto ini ke internet.

"Sudah kuduga tidak ada _moments_ dari SugaKookie." gumamku.

Eh, bodohnya aku! Tentu saja tidak ada. Aku 'kan bersama mereka sejak tadi, apalagi mereka sedang libur, tidak mungkin ada _moment_.

Tapi setidaknya, bagi Defhia aku mendapat banyak _moments_!

Aku tertawa lebar.

Dalam hati, tentu saja.

Kak Kinzu bisa membunuhku kalau aku kembali ribut.

Aku kembali asik mengecek setiap berita-berita seputar K-pop melalui _Twitter_ saat seseorang mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat _twitter._

Eh, siapa?

Tanpa menunggu lama aku membuka pesan singkat itu.

GrandpaDboy

 _ **Yah Kid.**_

" _What the fuck_!"

To be continue

 **Author 's Note**

Hallo! Saya kembali dengan chapter ke-5!

Apa kabar semuanya?

Ah, kali ini saya akan membalas _review_ mysuga dan SugaRin2109 yang selalu memberikan _review_.

 _ **Terima kasih karena selalu menyempatkan membaca fanfiksi saya bahkan meninggalkan review! Saya sangat menghargai itu terima kasih!**_

 _ **Semoga moments yang ada di chapter ini cukup ya. Karena ini slow burn, mungkin moments-nya akan muncul secara perlahan-lahan. Bersabar ya.**_

 _ **Betul sekali, karakter dari Defhia ini memang diambil dari karakter saya di dunia nyata. Karena itu, saya juga sangat menikmati mengetik karakter ini. ^^**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Terima kasih!**_

Terima kasih juga kepada _readers_ lain yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, apalagi jika sampai mereview! Terima kasih.

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


End file.
